Siempre a tu lado
by Jane94
Summary: Han pasado 5 años de la 2 reunion oficial de Kages, 5 años de haber perdido al "Dragón blanco de Konoha" y ahora a llegado el momento que todos esperaban, por fin el heroe del Mundo Ninja se convertira en Hokage, Ademas nuevos poderosos clanes se unan a la Alianza y nuevas vidas apareceran para cambiarlo todo. Pero sobre todo, las cicatricez del pasado se reabrirán para revelar...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo mi segundo fic.

El primero se llama "Locamente enamorada"( s/10663332/1/Locamente-enamorada) por si gustan leerlo XD, solo es una sugerencia eee (por favor léanlo)

Esta es una historia Naruhina un tanto (Mucho)** Ooc, **que se desarrolla en el mundo ninja después de la guerra, los personajes de Naruto no son míos, si no de Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota:

-Diálogos-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_Recuerdos_

"Frases destacó las palabras"

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

En un bosque cerca de la aldea de Konoha, un grupo de jóvenes ninjas se encaminaban de regreso a su aldea para dar por terminada su misión, era un día normal como siempre o eso es lo que aparentaba ser ya que en un mundo donde el peligro siempre está presente y la muerte ronda a cada minuto, pues es más que obvio que aparentar es lo mejor. Aunque en ocasiones el aparentar también sirve para ocultar sentimientos y emociones que no queremos que salgan a la luz, porque podrían causar estragos para ambas partes involucradas, sentimentalmente hablando, o bueno eso es lo que pensaba una joven ninja de ojos perla; característicos de su clan y cabello azabache con destellos azules, su nombre Hinata, Hyuga Hinata, heredera del clan Hyuga, aunque no muchos de su clan la vean de esa forma, ya que a pesar de haber sido participe en una de las guerras más devastadoras y poderosas que el mundo ninja haya presenciado y haber sobrevivido y superado todos los obstáculos por los que tuvo que pasar, además de perder a la persona que a pesar de los malos entendidos del pasado, la protegía y reconfortaba cuando era necesario, que había estado con ella dándole ánimos para fortalecerse y demostrarles a todos que ella es tan fuerte y valiosa como muchos, a pesar de ello todavía había personas obviamente de su clan, que no creían en ella, la acusaban de ser la causante de la muerte del genio Hyuga, y ellos tenían razón, o eso creía la ojiperla, que por su culpa Neji había muerto para protegerla a ella y a "él" y eso le dolía en el alma, cuando recordaba todo lo sucedido desde ese evento, desde que su primo dejo este mundo, lo único que ha recibido de su clan ha sido más desprecio por los sucesos acontecidos recientemente y de él solo mentiras y por desgracia lastima, y era esa lastima la que había ocasionado todo ese sufrimiento en Hinata, esa misma lastima la que había hecho que creyera en la posibilidad de ser por primera vez amada y valorada por lo que era, pero por dejarse llevar y perderse en un mundo que no existe y que ella misma se obligó a crear para sentirse dichosa, perdió todo absolutamente todo y era por eso que el aparentar era la única arma que le quedaba a nuestra pequeña Hinata antes de que todo llegara a su fin, antes de regresar a Konoha, antes de romperse por completo.

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios, estaba tan metida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta que un par de ojos la miraban fijamente, al sentirse observada giro la vista hacia sus acompañantes y se sonrojo por ser el centro de atención.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto sintiéndose un poco intimidada por la penetrante mirada que tenía encima.

-Pasa que no me has puesto atención desde hace más de media hora- medio grito una rubia de mirada celeste quien se encontraba a su lado -¿En qué pensabas Hinata?

Eeehh en nada...lo siento Ino-san, es solo que estoy un poco cansada…eso es todo- la verdad es que no le gustaba mentir pero eso no era del todo mentira.

-Yo también estoy cansada pero ya sabes cómo es ese baka de Naruto y su arrogancia...ahhh como es que estuviste con alguien así Hinata, dios yo no podría soportarlo, con Shikamaru y Chouji me basta y sobra para volverme loca.- expreso la rubia con fastidio.

-¡Ja! pero si loca ya estas Ino y no es por culpa de Shikamaru y Chouji eso te lo aseguro- hablo un chico de cabello castaño y 2 marcas en forma de triángulos en sus mejillas, el cual se encontraba detrás de sus compañeras.

-TU CALLATE PERRO PULGOSO...A TI QUIEN DIABLOS TE METIO EN NUESTRA CONVERSACIÓN PRIVADA- grito la ojiazul, volteando indignada a ver al chico por su intromisión.

-Privada ¡ja! no me jodas…si todos escuchamos tus habladurías, tú en vez de hablar, parloteas tanto o más que un perico- dijo el Inuzuka, masajeándose las sienes -Además un consejo cuando hables con alguien trata de bajar la voz para que no tengamos que ser oyentes de tus "conversaciones"- Enfatizo la palabra haciendo comillas con los dedos.

-TUU maldito perro del...- exclamo la Yamanaka antes de ser callada por la ojiperla

Ino-san, Kiba-kun cálmense por favor las pieles quieren- DIJO involucrados mirando tanto en serio, pero impregnada de ternura en la voz su.

-¡Kyaa! eres tan mona Hina, perdón por hacerte enojar- hablo Ino abrazando a la Hyuga, quien se sonrojo por el repentino cambio de la rubia.

-No t-te preocupes Ino-san to-todo está bien si- afirmo la ojiperla con cierta timidez por los raros comportamientos de su compañera.

-Aww eres tan buena y noble Hinata, por eso…por eso ¡te quiero tanto!- dramatizo en demasía la Yamanaka.

-Ahh…problemática- susurro un chico pelinegro mirando con pesadez toda esa escena montada por sus compañeros de equipo, pero con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios. A su lado una chica peli naranja con un peinado un poco extraño y de menor edad que todos sus compañeros miraba la particular escena con cierta gracia y es que la verdad era muy gracioso ver a la rubia y al "chico perro"; como ella lo llamaba, peleando y a la ojiperla interponiéndose para que no se matasen.

-Shikamaru-san, ¿siempre son así?- pregunto la peli naranja

-Si Moegi, siempre es así- contesto el pelinegro con un gran suspiro, dios como le hacía falta un descanso más bien le urgía uno, pero ni modo, esta vez tendría que aguantarse hasta llegar a la aldea. Ordenes eran órdenes y aunque quisiera negarse no podía hacerlo, además de que empeoraría la situación y el estado exasperado de su otro compañero que de por si estaba a poco de explotar por tanto ajetreo.

-GRRRRR SE PUEDEN CALLAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ- Rugió enfurecido un rubio de ojos azules, que en este momento se encontraban casi rojos de la ira, el solo quería llegar de una maldita vez a la aldea y relajarse ya que esta misión lo estaba hartando, si Sakura hubiera venido tendría con quien distraerse y no pensar mucho en la ojiperla, es que acaso nadie entendía que él no podía estar cerca de "ella" le enfurecía verla así como si nada hubiera pasado y odiaba que se comportara tan normal y ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El solo quería hacerla sentir mejor después de la guerra y que se diera cuenta que lo que decía sentir por él no era más que mero capricho o algo así, pero todo se le salió de las manos, perdió el control de la situación y la relación se vino a pique, por lo menos esperaba un reclamo, insultos hasta golpes pero nada, no pasó nada de lo que tenía pensado y por eso sentía cierto rencor hacia ella porque a pesar de todo, seguía así tan inocente y bondadosa, tan ella misma y la envidiaba, porque el no pudo seguir siendo la misma persona después de la guerra.

-Huy, hablo el amargado número uno de Konoha- exclamo la rubia

-Hmp- resoplo el castaño – amargado es poco, yo diría el maldito desgraciado que lo único que sabe hacer es dañar a personas inocentes y humillar a…

El ojiazul estaba a punto de saltarle encima a ese perro pulgoso para callarle esa maldita boca de una vez, hasta que una voz, más bien la voz de ella lo descoloco.

-Ino, Kiba compórtense estamos en una misión muy importante y el que estemos cerca de nuestro destino no significa que debemos bajar la guardia, entendido.-expreso la ojiperla con voz firme y segura.

-HAI- respondieron al unísono los mencionados

-¡Bien!- exclamo la peli azul, presentía que algo no estaba bien, todo estaba tan calmado y eso era lo extraño no podía bajar la guardia solo porque estuvieran cerca de Konoha, ni porque su cabeza pareciera una maraña de emociones, ella era la líder y como tal debía mantenerse al margen de todo lo que pasaba ya que esta no era una misión cualquiera, esta era la misión más importante que había realizado y del éxito de esta dependían muchas personas más bien dependían las 5 grandes naciones y más valía prevenir, no podía darse el lujo de andar divagando en trivialidades eso después lo atendería, por ahora había cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparse.

-Chicos alto- Ordeno la Hyuga

-Que sucede Hinata- pregunto desconcertado el Inuzuka

-Nada…es solo que a unos 100 metros un tramo del camino se ha desbordado, así que tendremos que ir con cuidado y "agruparnos" para evitar un accidente- respondió la azabache, mirando de manera suspicaz a sus compañeros, rogaba a todos los dioses que entendieran a la primera el significado de sus palabras que hacían referencia a la formación 1, tenía que ser precavida ya que era su responsabilidad el completar la misión exitosamente, ella así como sus compañeros tenían un objetivo, resguardar y proteger algo muy valioso y tenía que llegar intacto a Konoha.

-¡HAI!- Exclamaron todos comprendiendo el significado, a excepción de un gruñido, cortesía del blondo,

La formación 1 era una estrategia de protección y ataque diseñada por el propio Shikamaru, parecida a la que utilizo cuando fueron en busca de Uchiha Sasuke, solo que esta vez contaban con la ayuda de ninjas médicos algo que les falto en la misión pasada, por lo tanto el orden de esta formación era: Kiba y Akamaru al frente por ser rastreadores, seguida de Ino como médico para curar a sus compañeros de enfrente y atrás en caso de salir heridos, después Naruto encargado de proteger los costados y junto con su compañero de enfrente proteger al ninja médico, luego Shikamaru con la misma labor que Naruto pero en su caso con el compañero de atrás, y además de crear estrategias en caso de ser emboscados, detrás Moegi otra ninja médico con el mismo cargo que Ino y por ultimo Hinata ya que al tener el byakugan podría vigilar todos los alrededores.

Shikamaru sabía que algo no andaba bien y si Hinata requería de la formación 1 es porque ella ya había averiguado que era. Así que hizo un rápido intercambio con Moegi y pregunto -¿Que sucede Hinata?

-No estoy segura- .respondió en un susurro -Es solo que no podemos bajar la guardia así como así, hay que estar alertas además te has dado cuenta que todo ha estado muy tranquilo desde que partimos de la reunión, es extraño, pareciera que no existe nada más que nosotros, ni siquiera he visto algún animal rondando y te aseguro que un genjutsu no es.

-Cierto también lo había notado- dijo el peli negro en un suspiro.- y por lo que parece son muy astutos para esconderse sin ser detectados ni por ti, ni por Kiba, ahh…hay que idear algo pronto.

- Avisadle a los demás y que se mantengan en alerta pero sin levantar sospechas, si alguien nos sigue debemos de ser precavidos y sobre todo averiguar donde se esconde nuestro enemigo y si estamos o no dentro de una trampa- le susurro la ojiperla

-Hai-respondió el azabache pero antes de volver a su posición agrego -sabes Hinata, eres una persona fuerte a pesar de estar pasando por una situación difícil y problemática, me alegra que seas tú nuestra líder, no te menosprecies- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a su lugar.

-Arigatou, Shikamaru-san - susurro Sonriente la ojiperla.

Sin duda Hinata creía que esta misión no era para ella pero que la mismísima Hokage la haya puesto como líder de la misión no podía negarse y ella también debería creer que podía hacerlo y más teniendo la ayuda del genio estratega de Konoha y demás compañeros.

**Flash Back**

_-Hinata- nombro una mujer rubia de edad madura pero de apariencia joven._

–_Te he mandado llamar porque tengo una misión importante para ti, anteriormente ya te había mencionado de ello pero, por los repentinos sucesos que han ocurrido en tu clan no habíamos tenido tiempo de aclarar ciertas cosas- soltó un pequeño suspiro y prosiguió –La misión que se te ha encomendado, consta de viajar hacia Suna para ser, tu junto con otros compañeros, guardaespaldas y testigos de la segunda reunión oficial de kages, por desgracia no podré asistir a esta reunión por mi condición actual, es por eso que ustedes resguardaran un pergamino que contendrá información clasificada altamente secreta, y deberán traerlo aquí- observo por un momento las reacciones de la joven al no ver duda en su rostro volvió a hablar -Mira este pergamino contendrá las nuevas leyes y reglas que se tendrán que acatar en cada nación ninja, siendo ahora todos aliados debemos de modificar nuestras antiguas reglas con las que se gobernaba, para que haya una mejor comunicación y evitar futuros enfrentamientos así como traiciones, por ello en ese pergamino se incluirán toda absolutamente toda información de cada aldea, económico, político, social, cultural, etcétera, así como fortalezas y debilidades- la rubia miro de soslayo a la peli azul frente a ella y agrego -Comprendes la magnitud de tal información- _

_-Hai Hokage-sama- exclamo un poco nerviosa por la forma en que la Hokage había expresado la última parte, pero sin mostrar algún deje de duda._

_-Toma- le dijo la Hokage extendiéndole un pergamino a la azabache. – Dentro se encuentran las instrucciones generales para esta misión, revísalo con cuidado y memoriza la información, cuando lleguen a Suna el Kazekage personalmente te hará entrega de otro pergamino con información más detallada ok, te reunirás con tus compañeros de equipo mañana a primera hora y partiréis, estaréis fuera por 2 semanas._

_Mientras Hinata asimilaba todo esto una duda la embargo –Hokage-sama - llamo la peli azul –a todo esto ¿Quiénes serán mis compañeros de equipo?_

_-Tu Equipo Estara Conformado por Yamanaka Ino, Utatane Moegi, Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru y ...- la duda Hokage para un prosiguió Pero Instante - y de como me representando, Uzumaki Naruto- _

_La Hyuga se tensó al escuchar ese nombre, y por un momento se dejó arrastrar por un mar de recuerdos, su semblante serio poco a poco se fue transformando en uno de nostalgia, la Hokage al percatarse de ese cambio repentino en la joven hablo._

_- Eres muy madura para tu edad Hinata, es por eso que te encomendé esta misión, sé que lo que ha pasado últimamente es difícil para ti pero eres un ninja y como tal tú deber esta con tu aldea, además este tiempo fuera te servirá para olvidarte por un momento de los problemas con tu clan y arreglar las cosas con…-_

_-Se lo que me quiere dar a entender Hokage-sama - interrumpió la peli azul -No tiene nada de qué preocuparse, el vivir dentro de un clan estricto me ha hecho ver las cosas de otra manera, se cuál es mi deber como ninja, y como debo de actuar ante las circunstancias, ya he asimilado y aceptado las consecuencias de mis actos, cumpliré con esta misión no la defraudare._

_La Hokage al ver ese brillo especial en los ojos de la peli azul sonrió, esa joven era sorprendente, era única y especial, humilde, inocente y bondadosa; pero solo aquellos que se detenían para conocerla en toda la extensión de la palabra sabían que había mucho más de lo que a simple vista dejaba ver._

_-Bueno entonces no se hable más, Hyuga Hinata oficialmente te nombro líder del equipo de protección del pergamino de la Alianza Shinobi. – Exclamo la rubia -Hazles ver a todos lo que es capaz de hacer el "Dragón Blanco de Konoha"- termino diciendo con orgullo la Hokage._

_-Hai- respondió la Hyuga, una sonrisa surco su rostro, aun recordaba cuando le dieron ese sobrenombre "El dragón blanco de Konoha" solo Kiba, Shino, la Hokage, Sai y algunos ambus sabían que era ella, ni siquiera su clan estaba enterado. Su equipo formaba parte del escuadrón de rastreo Ambu de manera secreta y durante una de sus tantas misiones fue nombrada así por las nuevas técnicas que utilizaba._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Un imperceptible movimiento puso en alerta los sentidos de la ojiperla regresándola de tajo a la realidad, miro a sus compañeros pero parecía que ellos no habían notado nada, y eso era lo raro, estaba cansada eso no lo podía negar y se notaba que todos estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella pero la pregunta era ¿Por qué? Si no hace mucho habían descansado, algo no andaba bien ese silencio no era normal además había algo oculto siguiéndolos, activo su doujutsu, pero por desgracia ni con el byakugan podía detectarlo si seguían así terminarían por agotarse y de esa manera podrían atacarlos sin ninguna dificultad, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al percatarse de las intenciones del enemigo.

-¡Oh no!- susurro para sí misma, ni modo no le quedaba de otra, en situaciones extremas, medidas extremas, no quería hacer nada que pusiera en alerta al enemigo pero era necesario aunque agotase toda su energía, respiro hondo y concentro la mayor cantidad de su "nuevo" chakra en sus ojos, de esta manera su vista se volvía cien veces más aguda, lo que vio la dejo helada, _-"¡No puede ser!, por eso estamos tan agotados, tengo que hacer algo ¡ya!"- _pensó la ojiperla.

-¡Kiba!- medio grito la ojiperla, el nombrado giro la vista hacia su compañera y al momento de hacer conexión con la mirada perlada de ella, entendió el mensaje, no necesitaban de palabras eran equipo desde hace años y tuvieron que aprender a comunicarse de otra manera.

Un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del castaño basto para poner en marcha su plan.

El joven saco de su porta kunais, dos píldoras, comiéndose una en el proceso y dándole la otra a su can –Mimetismo animal- susurro a la par de realizar un sello, al instante su apariencia física cambio a una más felina y sus sentidos se agudizaron, mientras al can se le engrosaban sus colmillos y garras e incrementaba casi el doble de su tamaño.

-¡Todos! Suban a Akamaru- ordeno el castaño ante la mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros por el tamaño del can.

-Porque deberíamos de hacerlo- dijo altanera la rubia.

-Suban ¡ahora!- reitero el castaño.

-Quien demonios te crees para darnos ordenes tu no…- hablo el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por la líder

-Dijo, ahora- exigió la azabache mirando directamente al blondo – ¡Es una orden!- agrego para darles a entender que a ella si tenían que obedecerle. Sin más todos subieron al can a excepción de la ojiperla quien tomo la posición de pelea del clan Hyuga e inmediatamente comenzó realizar una serie de movimientos – puño suave, escudo de león- exclamo formando un león de chacra en una mano y dirigiéndolo hacia Akamaru quien al ser tocado por la azabache fue cubierto por dicha técnica y tal como su nombre lo decía era un escudo de chacra en forma de león.

-¡Qué demonios está pasando Kiba!- exigió saber el ojiazul

-¡Quieres calmarte!, no lose Hinata solo me pidió protegerlos- respondió el nombrado en un susurro

-¿Tu protegernos?...protegernos de que, del coco- hablo el rubio con sarcasmo. El Inuzuka ignoro el comentario y las ganas de ahorcarlo.

-Este escudo fue creado por nuestro equipo de manera que nada absolutamente nada pueda salir o entrar en él y así proteger a civiles y compañeros heridos, también sirve como una prisión, es indestructible y solo puede ser desecho si Hinata libera la técnica o…muere- Antes de que el castaño siguiera explicando, la voz de la Yamanaka se escuchó.

– ¿Morir? Y si Hinata no puede deshacer la técnica ¿nos quedaremos encerrados? y ¿Por qué ella no está dentro del escudo? y…-

-Ino deja que Kiba termine de explicarnos quieres-la interrumpió el Nara

-Bueno como les estaba diciendo nada puede entrar ni salir de este escudo a menos que yo esté dentro de él, Akamaru es mi compañero y estamos conectados por el jutsu que realice, Al momento de que Hinata toca a Akamaru su técnica se adapta a la forma de él y con ello a mí, así que yo puedo controlar que entra y sale de este escudo, aunque requiero de una gran cantidad de chakra, por ende me es casi imposible realizar ataques mientras controlo el escudo, pero estando ustedes aquí nos convertimos en un arma de doble filo.

-Defensa y ataque – susurro el Nara -Mientras estemos dentro del escudo el enemigo no puede atacarnos, en cambio nosotros a ellos sí, la única debilidad del escudo es Hinata por ello, ella no puede entrar si lo hace el escudo solo la protegería a ella, no es así.-finalizo el azabache.

-Exacto- Pwnd cabo Inuzuka

-Pero y ¿Qué pasara con Hinata-san?- pregunto la peli naranja

-Moegi no tienes de que preocuparte, lo importante ahora es recuperar energías, todos por alguna razón nos encontramos muy cansados- dijo el castaño, al ver los ojos de preocupación de la chica agrego -Ella estará bien no por nada se le conoce como "El dragón blanco de Konoha"- sonrió con orgullo el Inuzuka

-¡Que!- dijeron todos al unísono, el rubio estaba sorprendido muy sorprendido, dirigió la vista hacia sus compañeros pero parecía que estaban en shock por la noticia, como era posible que el no estuviera enterado sí estuvo con ella casi un año, -_"¿Cuándo demonios se volvió Ambu?"-,_ esta y más preguntas albergaban su mente hasta que una voz en su interior lo descoloco.

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, como quieres saber algo por lo que jamás te interesaste, o es que acaso ya olvidaste los intentos de ella por hablar contigo, mientras tu solo te dedicabas a ignorarla, ahora no vengas con la excusa que por haber estado con ella ya debes de saberlo todo cuando...-

-¡Hmp!- interrumpió el rubio -Que ahora ya eres todo un experto en sentimientos, déjame en paz kurama- expreso con fastidio el blondo

-Como quieras mocoso- respondió el zorro.

Mientras tanto fuera del escudo, ignorando el estado de shock de sus compañeros por saber su otra identidad, la ojiperla seguía analizando el terreno, había detectado un cambio en el ambiente al momento de realizar el escudo, algo los asechaba a través del aire, estaban rodeados por una especie de bruma que absorbía tanto su energía vital como su chakra, debilitándolos poco a poco, pero además de eso cuando Kiba termino de explicar el mecanismo del escudo, la bruma que los rodeaba comenzó a disiparse, y ser absorbida por los árboles que había cerca.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la Hyuga ya había descubierto la técnica del enemigo, tenía que informar a sus compañeros pero el problema era que si hablaba el enemigo descubriría sus intenciones y atacarían antes de que ellos tuvieran un plan, no podía arriesgarse de esa manera, tenía que buscar una forma de comunicarse pero como, _-"Ino-san_"- pensó la ojiperla, una idea surgió en su mente aunque era arriesgado hacerlo tenía que intentarlo, solo esperaba que la Yamanaka le entendiera a la primera.

-¡Ino!- exclamo la ojiperla, la aludida viro la vista hacia su líder –Recuerdas la técnica que practicamos en Suna- la ojiceleste dudo por un momento pero asintió –Necesito que la vuelvas a realizar-

La rubia al escuchar esa frase se quedó de piedra.

–Hinata yo no…es muy arriesgado- expreso agachando la mirada, no podía hacerlo, la técnica no estaba completa les faltaba práctica, la última vez que la realizaron ni siquiera pudieron hacer conexión por un minuto y eso sin contar la gran cantidad de chakra que utilizaron y lo agotadas que terminaron.

-Ino-san, si no fuera necesario no te lo estaría pidiendo, sé que lo puedes lograr, solo hay que concentrarnos ok, lo haremos juntas vale- dijo la ojiperla con vos pasiva pero segura.

-Ok- fue la respuesta de la rubia antes de cerrar sus ojos y concentrar la mayor cantidad de chakra que le fuera posible, al momento de abrirlos hizo conexión con los de la ojiperla e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza, dando a entender que ya estaba preparada, la azabache al instante comenzó la cuenta regresiva.

–Tres, dos, uno- al finalizar tanto la rubia como la azabache comenzaron a realizar una secuencia de sellos –Pajaro, rata, caballo, buey, liebre, carnero- susurraron al mismo tiempo, la rubia realizo un sello especial de su clan y lo apunto directo a la Hyuga mientras esta aún mantenía el sello del carnero.

-Transferencia de mentes, conexión visual / byakugan- exclamaron ambas, de un momento a otro la ojiperla cayo de rodillas, mientras la rubia era sostenida por el Nara, quien evito su caída.

-No funciono- susurro exaltada la pelinaranja –Oh dios no funciono…estamos en graves problemas- exclamo con una voz apenas audible, un pensamiento la hizo abrir enormemente los ojos "Hinata.-san tiene el pergamino".

-¿De qué hablas Moegi? Explícate- ordeno el Nara.

-Bu…bueno todo empezó cuando…-

**Flash Back**

_Después de 3 días de viaje, el grupo ninja de la hoja se encontraba en la entrada de Suna siendo recibidos por el Kazekage quien los condujo a sus aposentos, antes de retirarse para seguir con las preparaciones del evento le hizo entrega de un pequeño cofre a la heredera Hyuga, dentro de este se encontraban varios pergaminos pequeños con el nombre de cada uno y un pergamino más grande dirigido a la líder en él se hallaba información más concreta de la misión. _

_La primera fase estaba completa, viajar a Suna, la segunda consistía en que los integrantes varones tendrán que viajar hacia las tres naciones faltantes para formar parte de la escolta de los kages, Shikamaru viajaría al país del agua y formaría parte de la escolta de la Mizukage Mei Terumi, Kiba viajaría al país de la Roca y formaría parte de la escolta del Tsuchikage Onoki of Ryou y Naruto viajaría al país del Rayo y formaría parte de la escolta del Raikage "A", mientras el resto del equipo estaba a disposición del Kazekage para verificar las medidas de seguridad o cualquier imprevisto. La tercera fase, al ser parte de las escoltas de los kages serían testigos de la segunda reunión oficial, solo que al ser Naruto el representante de la Hokage, Ino tomaría su lugar como escolta, Moegi estaría con el Kazekage y ella con Naruto y por último la cuarta fase ser escoltas y guardaespaldas del pergamino de la alianza Shinobi que tiene por destino Konoha para hacer oficialmente legal los decretos postulados en la reunión, con la firma de la Hokage. Después de leer las indicaciones la joven líder entrego a cada quien su pergamino dentro de los cuales se encontraban las actividades que realizarían en su estadía en Suna, mientras los jóvenes se retiraban a sus habitaciones a descansar para partir al alba hacia sus destinos, las chicas decidieron reunirse en la habitación de la ojiperla para cotillear un rato._

_-ahh ahora si a disfrutar de Suna- exclamo la rubia_

_-Ino-san el que nos haya tocado quedarnos no significa que no haremos nada- reprendió la azabache -También tenemos actividades que realizar, además…- _

_-jeje relájate Hina, mejor porque no ponemos en práctica el jutsu de telepatía visual aaa- interrumpió la ojiazul para evitar un sermón por parte de su líder._

_-¿Telepatía visual? ¿Qué es telepatía visual?- Pregunto la pelinaranja_

_-Es un jutsu que sirve para comunicarse con una o más personas de manera no verbal pero la diferencia entre la telepatía es que además de transmitir pensamientos inclusive sentimientos también puedes observar lo que los involucrados ven, es decir transmitir imágenes o escenas que estás viendo y tus compañeros no y de la misma manera observar lo que tú no puedes ver pero la persona con la que estas vinculada sí.- explico la ojiazul, pero al ver duda en la pequeña kunoichi la Hyuga se decidió a explicarle mejor –mira esto funciona así, si Ino-san y yo realizamos la fusión de manera exitosa, al momento de activar el jutsu tanto nuestros pensamientos, como sentimientos y visión se conectaran creando un vínculo irrompible, como un cordón invisible que une tanto mente, vista y corazón, esto implica una forma de comunicación mucho más avanzada y personal ya que el usuario principal en este caso Ino-san puede ver sentir y escuchar mis pensamientos de manera telepática consiente e inconscientemente, así me encuentre en el lugar más recóndito de este mundo y ocurre lo mismo con el usuario secundario ósea yo…-_

_-¿mmm entonces si son más personas la conexión es la misma?- interrumpió la kunoichi_

_-Si pero no- expreso la rubia – La fusión solo se realiza entre dos personas, y la conexión la realiza el telépata con los demás…mm como Hina lo explico nuestros pensamientos, sentimientos y visión se conectaran al momento de que la fusión este completa, para realizarla tenemos que hacer una contrato de sangre como cuando se firma un contrato de invocación, esto con el fin de usar la tecnica para el bien tanto personal como laboral, creando así un vínculo personal, este jutsu fue diseñado específicamente para gente de mi clan y del de Hinata porque poseemos técnicas hereditarias que al utilizarse juntas se vuelve una herramienta potencial pero solo se ha practicado 5 veces y el resultado fue nefasto, el problema es que además de tener un buen control chakra, debe existir una buena relación entre usuarios y sobre todo confianza, sin este ultimo la tecnica simplemente no funciona- un suspiro escapo de los labios de la ojiazul –si logramos realizar esta tecnica yo veré lo mismo que Hinata y así transmitirlo a mis compañeros de manera telepática, todos podrán ver lo que ella ve, sus ojos serán nuestros ojos y así se crearan estrategias tanto defensivas como de ataque, además ustedes también podrán comunicarse telepáticamente sin necesidad de que yo los toque, como si ustedes también poseyeran esta habilidad y ella también puede comunicarse con nosotros a pesar de que yo no esté a su lado, por otro lado, ella decide que es lo que quiere que vea y viceversa, así mismo yo decido que es lo que quiero que mis compañeros o enemigos vean, porque este jutsu se puede utilizar tanto para comunicarnos como para distraer al enemigo, como si fuera un genjutsu…_

**Fin del Flash Back **

-Estuvieron practicando todo el tiempo que estuvimos en Suna pero la conexión era limitada, muy limitada o simplemente no había conexión, terminaban muy agotadas y casi sin chakra por eso procuraban practicar en las tardes, para así recuperar energías mientras descansaban y yo estaba con ellas para evitar algún accidente- término de explicar la pelinaranja.

-¡Demonios!- exclamo el Nara –Kiba déjame salir necesitamos proteger a Hinata - pidió mientras le pasaba la rubia al susodicho. Esto no estaba bien nada bien, si Hinata caía todos caían.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo!<p>

Se aceptan Relievs, Favorites, Follow, dinero, chocotales, etc. lo que ustedes gusten XD

Hasta el próximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! he aqui la continuación, bueno sin mas aclaro los personajes no son mios si no de Masashi Kishimoto

Notas:

-Diálogos-

"Frases destacadas"

_-"Pensamientos"-_

_-Recuerdos-_

_""-Dialogos mentales-""_

_Disfruten la lectura_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

-¡Demonios!- exclamo el Nara –Kiba déjame salir necesitamos proteger a Hinata - pidió mientras le pasaba la rubia al susodicho. Esto no estaba bien nada bien, si Hinata caía todos caían.

Antes de que el Inuzuka hiciera lo dicho la voz de la Yamanaka en su mente lo detuvo.

""_-Kiba no lo hagas, Hinata y yo estamos bien el jutsu ha sido un éxito, Hina quiere comprobar algo, cuando lo haga vosotros lo veremos mientras tanto confiemos en ella-""_

-¡Deprisa Kiba!- ordeno el azabache pero al ver la mirada, su mente hizo conexión con la de su compañero y comprendió el mensaje, así que simplemente le siguió la corriente.

-Lo siento aun me encuentro agotado- se disculpó el castaño, aunque su mirada no reflejaba ni una pisca de angustia.

El rubio no podía creer lo que el Inuzuka decía, como demonios salía con esas gilipolleces, si para que pudieran proteger a Hinata necesitaba usar la fuerza bruta contra Kiba no lo dudaría ni un segundo.

-O abres el escudo por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides- susurro el blondo con una voz tan seria que les causo escalofríos a los presentes.

-Ha dicho que no puede- expreso el azabache – Cálmate Naruto-

-Tú también Shikamaru, ¡Maldición! y dicen que yo soy el desconsiderado cuando ustedes ni se preocupan por ayudar a un compañero caído…abre de una maldita vez este escudo o te parto la…-bramo el rubio antes de ser interrumpido por una voz en su mente.

""_-Por favor basta, quieren calmarse de una vez, su discusión no me deja concentrar ¡dios!, Estoy bien no se preocupen por mí, en cuanto a nuestro enemigos""- _la ojiperla hizo una pausa mental y continuo_ –""Ino-san muéstrales""- ""Hai"" _fue la contestación de la mencionada_._

La mente de los ahí presentes fui inundada por una serie de imágenes que les hicieron abrir los ojos al máximo, escenas donde se podía observar de qué manera su chakra era absorbido así como la ubicación de sus enemigos.

-Naruto por favor tranquilízate no podemos hacer nada por Hinata- siguió hablando el Nara para mantener las apariencias ante sus observadores.

""_-Sígueme la corriente Naruto no podemos alertar a nuestros enemigos, hazles saber que ella es la líder de esa manera averiguaremos cuántos son en total, los haremos salir de su escondite y así podremos atacar""- _hablo mentalmente el Nara. El blondo pestañeo en señal de afirmación.

-¡Joder Shikamaru! está bien que seas un flojo de primera pero ella ¡Es nuestra líder! como puedes decir que no haremos nada, eres el segundo al mando ¡Maldición Kiba abre esto!-

-Quisiera hacerlo pero mi chakra está en su límite…Hinata perdóname- expreso con fingido dolor el Inuzuka

* * *

><p>De entre los arboles una mirada maliciosa se enfocó en el pequeño cuerpo de la chica que yacía de rodillas en el suelo, el momento de atacar había llegado, sonrió perversamente, sus planes estaban saliendo a la perfección, con el líder caído todo sería más fácil, el pergamino pronto estaría en su poder y con ello las 5 Grandes Naciones también, sería el amo y señor del mundo entero y aquel que intentara derrotarlo moriría en el acto, el, Tsutomo Miyazaki "El Rey de las Sombras", mejor conocido como el "Asesino Silencioso", pronto obtendría el poder total.<p>

Hizo una seña a 3 de sus subordinados, los cuales en el acto se abalanzaron sobre la chica y otra a 7 de los 9 que restaban, para averiguar cómo atacar el escudo de chakra, mientras el con los 2 restantes se mantenían en secreto y evaluaban el terreno para evitar alguna emboscada o trampa.

* * *

><p>Al momento de llegar junto a la ojiperla, dos de ellos la tomaron de un brazo cada quien y la alzaron para que el otro verificara su estado, al no advertir ninguna amenaza y verificar que la chica estaba desmayada, comenzó a revisarla en busca del pergamino no sin antes manosear el buen cuerpo de la kunoichi, ya había bajado completamente el cierre de la chamarra que la peliazul tenía puesta dejando ver su playera de rejilla y haciendo que sus ojos lujuriosos brillaran de pura excitación, para según él, proseguir con su "inspección", cuando de pronto sintió una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, que lo hizo caer de rodillas y retorcerse de dolor, los otros se sorprendieron de lo rápido del movimiento pero al instante reaccionaron y apretaron más su agarre para evitar que ella los atacara y mantenerla inmóvil. Poco valió su esfuerzo, la joven con un grácil movimiento los forzó a soltar un poco su agarre y asciendo uso de su flexibilidad y aprovechando el gran tamaño de su chamarra se liberó de aquella prenda, y antes de que sus atacantes pudieran hacer algo los dejo inconscientes de un solo golpe en el pecho, reacciono al instante cuando el pervertido manoseador le lanzo un kunai, lo esquivo fácilmente y giro sobre sus talones, al quedar cerca de él sonrió con suficiencia al tenerlo a su merced, activo su doujutsu y se colocó en posición para realizar una tecnica de su clan. -8 trigramas, 64 palmas celestiales- exclamo la Hyuga, al momento que se lanzaba contra el –2 palmas, 4 palmas, 8 palmas, 16 palmas, 32 palmas, 64 palmas,-susurraba mientras lo golpeaba, al finalizar el hombre callo inconsciente y con su red de chakra bloqueada.<p>

–Eso te mereces por pervertido y pedófilo- gruño molesta, ella pensaba seguir haciéndose la desmayada, hasta que ese descarado, comenzó a toquetearla y eso no lo permitiría.

Dio un gran salto hacia tras cuando se percató que varios kunais se dirigían hacia ella, saco varias shurikens para desviar la trayectoria de otros tantos y tuvo que usar la rotación celestial para evitar una gran cantidad de shurikens, se tambaleo levemente por usar mucho chakra, pero con eso logro ubicar a todos sus enemigos, realizo unos cuantos movimientos de mano y al instante fue cubierta por su chakra formando su propio escudo, invisible a la vista de los demás claro ésta, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos desactivando su doujutsu.

""_-Ino-san ya puedes dejar de fingir, he descubierto cuantos enemigos nos atacan y donde se encuentran-""_ hablo mentalmente la morena _""-Observa-""_ y al instante le hizo ver todo lo ocurrido desde que fingieron que el jutsu no había funcionado, evitando la parte del manoseo, al no recibir respuesta de parte de sus compañeros fijo la vista en ellos, y se dio cuenta de que todos, hasta Ino, la miraban como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, con una mezcla de sorpresa e incredulidad, se avergonzó al darse cuenta que ellos habían observado todo, pero tenían que entender que no iba a permitir que nadie la tocara de esa manera.

Ino salió de su estupefacción un momento después, había abierto los ojos cuando escucho el quejido del hombre, jamás imagino ver a Hinata con lo tímida y pacifista que era, golpear a alguien así por propasarse, bueno ella hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, -_"¡No!, hubiera matado a ese desgraciado, mira que tocarla así sin ningún descaro"- _pensó, despabilo esos pensamientos para centrarse en su misión luego hablarían de eso, fijo la vista en cada uno de sus compañeros y les trasmitió lo que Hinata le había mostrado, eso ayudo a que reaccionaran porque enseguida viraron la vista hacia ella, aunque aún no salían de la impresión y por la cara de Naruto y Kiba se notaba que querían matar al pervertido, bueno eso era predecible ya que, uno había sido su novio y el otro era su mejor amigo.

Shikamaru carraspeo para recomponerse de lo visto en el suceso pasado, y eso causo que los otros 3 hicieran lo mismo.

""–_Bien-""_ hablo mentalmente el Nara _""–Sabiendo que nos enfrentamos a 10 ninjas por las habilidades mostradas hace poco y contando con la ubicación de cada uno, es momento de atacar, lanzaremos kunais con papel bomba a todos los árboles que se encuentren en un radio de 20 metros entendido, el límite de su tecnica es aproximadamente de 5 mts, pasando esa distancia no pueden absorber nuestro chakra no les dejaremos lugar donde esconderse y cuanto antes empecemos mejor, no sabemos que tanto han escuchado de nuestras anteriores platicas y si descubren la debilidad del escudo estamos perdidos, este es, nuestra única protección ante esa bruma o como quieran llamarla y tu Hinata eres la clave en todo esto, así que mantente en guardia, tu eres nuestros ojos y todos dependemos de ti... mmm Naruto puedes activar tu modo sabio para detectar si hay más enemigos rondando por ahí-""_ el blondo estaba colocándose en la posición del loto cuando la Hyuga hablo _""–Detente, de nada servirá que lo hagas, el escudo solo permite el paso del oxígeno para que puedan respirar, si lo intentas allí dentro podrías matarlos, para que puedas realizar la acumulación de energía proveniente de la naturaleza necesitas estar fuera del escudo-"" _hizo una pausa y continuo_ ""- si sales la bruma se encargara de absorber todo tu chakra, sea cual sea, y eso no nos conviene-""_ en su timbre de voz se escuchó un deje de preocupación, el Uzumaki giro su vista hacia la ojiperla, aún seguía sorprendido por la forma en que actuó contra ese mal nacido, por un momento creyó que ella gritaría y luego se desmayaría de vergüenza, y él junto con Kiba, estaban más que listos para salir y partirle la cara a ese idiota, pero la forma en la que ella se defendió los dejo en shock, observo por unos instantes los grandes y hermosos ojos perla de su compañera que lo miraban fijamente, y tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para borrar esos recuerdos que intentaban colarse en su mente, desvió la mirada molesto y soltó un gruñido a modo de respuesta, la Hyuga cerró los ojos para evitar que vieran su tristeza y volvió a abrirlos con el Byakugan activado para concentrarse en lo que en verdad era importante.

""–_Hinata, mientras nosotros destruimos los árboles, tú te encargaras de protegernos mientras el escudo este abierto-""_ exclamo el azabache

""–_No será necesario Shikamaru-""_ respondió el Inuzuka ""_–Este escudo es impenetrable no importa las veces que yo lo abra nada puede entrar a menos que yo lo permita-"" _el Nara lo miro dudoso, era ilógico lo que decía, se suponía que para que algo pudiera salir del escudo tenía que abrirlo y si lo hacía, corrían el riesgo de ser atacados en esa parte.

""–_Créeme Shikamaru, este escudo está compuesto no por una sino por varias capas de chakra que en realidad son hilos microscópicos entretejidos, este escudo tiene un grosor de 20 cm aprox. es por eso que es visible, Hinata decide la cantidad de capas dependiendo de la función del escudo y de sus reservas de chakra, así que no te preocupes, cuando yo abro el escudo en la parte a manipular, este no forma un hueco si no que se adapta a la forma del objeto o tecnica además la separación por capa es de 1 cm así que cuando este ha pasado la primera, la capa automáticamente se cierra y así sucede con las demás, como te dije es impenetrable, por ello requiero de una gran cantidad de chakra para poder manipular todas estas capa_s""- termino de explicar el Inuzuka

""_-Eso es increíble-"" _susurro la pelinaranja _""-Hinata-san, es increíble-""_

""-Lo es-"" respondió el castaño orgulloso _""-Bueno aclarado el problema…manos a la obra-"" _

Mientras el Inuzuka se encargada de concentrar chakra, los demás preparaban sus armas, había alrededor de 6 docenas de árboles rodeándolos, así que les tocaban un aprox. de 15, se organizaron rápidamente, los chicos atacarían el lado este y las chicas el lado contrario, Kiba tenía el trabajo más difícil, abrir el portal en cuatro direcciones diferentes iba a ser un reto para él, pero no se daría por vencido, un asentimiento de su parte dio inicio al ataque, al instante los primero cuatro kunais salieron disparados hacia los árboles y antes de que los ninjas enemigos pudieran reaccionar, los papeles bomba estallaron, reduciendo la flora en astillas, seguido de estos le siguieron docenas más, el enemigo al comprender la situación decidió contraatacar, desviando la trayectoria de los proyectiles pero la Hyuga no lo permitió, se encargó de que ningún tiro fallara, gracias a la conexión visual Ino podía ver lo que la Hyuga veía, era una lástima el haber tenido que destruir todos esos árboles, pero si querían hacer que el enemigo se mostrara no tenían otra opción, además como Shikamaru había dicho, -_"Si se esconden esperando a que nos debilitemos es porque no son buenos en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, así que una vez destruido su escondite y nosotros fuera del rango de su tecnica, no tendrán oportunidad contra nosotros, además el humo alertara a los vigilantes de la aldea y tal vez manden un escuadrón a inspeccionar, nuestros enemigos se darán cuenta de que su plan ha fracasado y emprenderán la retirada"-_

Se concentró en hacer que sus camaradas observaran lo mismo que la Hyuga, había 5 ninjas heridos o tal vez muertos, eso quería decir que solo faltaban dos, sonrío feliz de que el peligro hubiera pasado.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue despejando, así que desactivo su doujutsu, un ligero mareo le hizo tambalearse levemente, sus reservas de chacra estaban bajas pero nada que un buen descanso no solucionara, suspiro aliviada, los dos ninjas faltantes habían huido internándose en el bosque, tomo una bocanada de aire para relajarse y decidió desactivar su escudo.

-Kai- susurro haciendo el sello del carnero y colocando la otra mano sobre su pecho, respiro más aliviada, su propio escudo la limitaba demasiado, tenía toda la intención de desactivar el otro escudo cuando un par de kunais la obligaron a saltar lejos de él, activo su byakugan intentando rastrear a sus atacantes pero no observo nada, se mordió el labio, aun se encontraba débil pero necesitaba usar otro tipo de chakra, se escondió detrás de algunos trocos caídos y cerro los ojos a manera de concentración, junto ambas palmas bajo su pecho y comenzó a reunir energía natural, aun no dominaba al 100% el senjutsu pero con lo que había aprendido le era suficiente, hacia algunos meses atrás cuando su equipo había ingresado al cuartel Ambu, se le otorgaron ciertos privilegios al ser la heredera del clan Hyuga, uno de ellos es que tenía acceso a los archivos secretos de la aldea y en una de sus regulares inspecciones encontró algunos jutsus referentes a su clan, no eran prohibidos pero estaban catalogados como peligrosos por la gran cantidad de chakra que requerían, por un momento se dijo que estaba mal leer algo que no se le había autorizado pero su curiosidad le gano y termino por examinar cada uno de esos jutsus eso sí solo los referentes a su clan, después con la autorización de la Hokage se le permitió practicarlos.

**Flashback**

_Necesitaba un lugar donde entrenar, a pesar de tener la autorización, tenía que ser precavida y por la dificultad de los jutsus no podía arriesgarse a entrenar dentro de la aldea, así que mientras realizaba un patrullaje en la fronteras de la aldea encontró un templo abandonado pero con el suficiente espacio para entrenar sin problemas._

_Todos los días antes del alba se dirigía a ese lugar y practicaba hasta el mediodía, entrenaba sin descanso, pero poco a poco comenzó a desalentarse, todos esos jutsus requerían una gran cantidad de chakra y aunque ella intentaba almacenar toda la cantidad posible, no podía mantener la tecnica por más de 1 minuto._

_Bufo frustrada llevaba entrenando casi un mes sin ningún indicio de mejora, decidió tomar un descanso y se dispuso a explorar el lugar, hizo una reverencia antes de entrar al templo, era la primera vez que se adentraba más allá del salón donde entrenaba, encendió una antorcha y se aventuró entre ese mar de pasadizos , camino sin rumbo fijo admirando cada rincón de ese lugar, no era un sitio lúgubre en lo absoluto, más bien era majestuoso, la decoración era muy bonita y a pesar de estar abandonado seguía manteniendo un toque elegante, se detuvo al darse cuenta de que el pasillo había terminado, frunció el ceño confundida, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para continuar su expedición cuando un ruido casi imperceptible la alerto, fijo la vista en el muro e excepciono el lugar minuciosamente, cerro los ojos para concentrarse tan solo en los sonidos que a ella llegaban, escucho el silbar del viento y el caer del agua "¿Agua?" pensó dudosa -"Pero si no hay ninguna fuente de agua cerca de este lugar"-, activo su byakugan y lo que vio la sorprendió demasiado, dejo la antorcha en el suelo y coloco ambas manos sobre el muro, lo empujo aplicando un poco de chakra, y al ínstate se escuchó un "click" seguido del sonido de varias cerraduras al abrirse, se alejó unos pasos y observo maravillada el santuario, avanzo los pasos retrocedidos y se aventuró a adentrarse, al instante de que sus pies traspasaron el umbral, más de una docena de antorchas comenzaron a encenderse rodeándola en forma de circulo, desactivo su doujutsu en acto reflejo y se quedó de piedra en su sitio, abrió su boca repetidas veces pero las palabras habían desaparecido, avanzo por un camino de mármol con pasos pequeños pero seguros hacia al centro del lugar, podía ver con total claridad el correr del agua a su alrededor, cientos de peces multicolores nadaban majestuosamente en esa imponente fuente, enredaderas de bellas rosas crecían sobre los muros dorados y desde lo alto del salón 4 cascadas de agua nacían de la boca de 4 cabezas de dragón, rio dichosa de ser observadora de tan maravilloso espectáculo, cerro los ojos y extendió los brazos a sus costados, giro varias veces sobre su propio eje y rio más fuerte, al sentir su cuerpo llenarse de una energía muy reconfortable, se detuvo al instante al escuchar el sonido de una cerradura al abrirse, se sorprendió de ver delante de ella un pequeño cofre de oro sobre un pedestal, se acercó titubeante pero con la curiosidad a flor de piel, abrió poco a poco el cofre, dentro se encontraba un pergamino, se notaba antiguo por el color de papel, dudo un poco en tomarlo pero al final si lo hizo, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y examino el diseño del pergamino, fijo la vista en un costado del papel, había una pequeña inscripción, entrecerró los ojos tratando de descifrarla. _

_-Solo los elegidos son capaces de entrar aquí, pero solo un alma pura dominara el poder que se le ha otorgado- susurro analizando cada palabra -"Solo los elegidos"- pensó, se mordió el labio al darse cuenta que había usurpado algo que no le pertenecía, se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de colocar el pergamino en su lugar, este se ilumino de repente ocasionando que la ojiperla lo soltara del susto, se alarmo al darse cuenta de su torpeza, se apresuró en recogerlo y al instante de tocarlo su mente fue trasportada a otra dimensión, un sinfín de sucesos e imágenes la inundaron de manera súbita ocasionando que perdiera el conocimiento. Cuando despertó se encontraba en su habitación, bajo triste la mirada, al darse cuenta que todo fue un hermoso sueño, sin saber porque poso la vista en su mano izquierda justo en su dedo anular, frunció el ceño al observar un pequeño dragón de plata enroscado en su dedo como si de un anillo se tratara, sonrió de manera inconsciente acariciando el pequeño accesorio. –Elemento Agua- susurro para sí, al tiempo que se ponía de pie para alistarse y seguir con su entrenamiento, tenía una nueva meta que cumplir._

_**Fin del Flashback **_

Salió de sus cavilaciones al sentir su mano ser aprisionada por un objeto metálico, abrió los ojos e intento zafarse pero sus esfuerzos se vieron frustrados al ser jalada de manera brusca hacia el lugar donde antes se encontraba, callo de rodillas y tuvo que meter las manos para no enterrar la cara en el suelo, intento ponerse en pie pero su otra mano también fue aprisionada, ocasionando que volviera a caer de rodillas, de repente sintió que las pocas fuerzas que tenía abandonaban su cuerpo, enfoco su vista en las cadenas que la aprisionaban, no eran normales estaban rodeadas de un aura color purpura, intento activar su byakugan pero un fuerte dolor le recorrido el cuerpo entero, cerro los ojos para intentar calmarse

-Al fin te tengo mocosa- exclamo una voz ronca, abrió los ojos y enfoco la vista en la silueta de un hombre, era alto, de cabello castaño claro y ojos grises, y por desgracia se acercaba peligrosamente a ella, intento retroceder pero las cadenas la mantenían firme en el lugar donde estaba -Me has ocasionado muchos problemas y además acabaste con casi todos mis hombres- la miro de una manera maquiavélica –Pero no te preocupes seré piadoso contigo- sonrió cínicamente –Te matare rápidamente y con mucho dolor ¿Si?- sin tiempo que perder extendió el brazo y de este salió una cadena directo al cuello de la ojiperla

-Ahhhhhh- grito con la voz impregnada de dolor, dirigió sus manos en acto reflejo hacia su cuello para intentar liberarse pero fue en vano, intento gritar otra vez pero de su boca solo escaparon gemidos, sintió sus fuerzas mermar rápidamente y un dolor marginal le recorrió cada musculo del cuerpo, dejándola completamente inmóvil.

-¡Kiba! Tenemos que ayudarla- semi grito el ojinegro –Abre el escudo para que yo pueda salir-

-¡No Shikamaru, yo también iré, estoy harto de ser solo un espectador- exclamo molesto el castaño

-¡Opino lo mismo que Kiba!- hablo el ojiazul -¡Salgamos de una vez!- expreso con impaciencia.

-Nosotras también vamos, nos necesitaran- dijo la rubia con determinación, la pelinaranja solo asintió a modo de afirmación.

-¡Bien!, entonces salgan uno por uno- pidió el Inuzuka mientras cerraba los ojos para concentrar chakra, el primero en salir fue Naruto, seguido de Ino, cuando era el turno de Shikamaru, la voz de la ojiperla lo detuvo.

""_-S-Shikamaru-s-san, no dejes salir a Moegi-"" _pidió con la voz entrecortada _""-Ella tiene el pergamino-"_", esa declaración lo tomo por sorpresa, creía que ella lo llevaba, asintió a pesar de saber que ella no podía verlo.

""_-Moegi-"" _llamo mentalmente el chico _""-Mantente dentro del escudo-"" _la vio fruncir el ceño en señal de desconcierto, suspiro cansado _""-Tienes en tu poder el pergamino, ahora tu deber es mantenerlo a salvo, por eso debes de quedarte aquí, entendido-"" _observo la cara de sorpresa de la chica, le sonrió discretamente _""-Hinata confía en ti, todos confiamos en ti, protégelo-"" _salió de ahí sin esperar una respuesta de la chiquilla, cuando Kiba también hubo salido, les explico mentalmente la estrategia que había formulado para liberar a la Hyuga, _""-Kiba y Naruto, ustedes atacaran al tipo, distráiganlo pero no lo alejen del lugar donde está, mientras ustedes pelean, yo usare mi tecnica de sombras para atraparlo cuando lo tenga bajo mi poder, Ino tomara posesión de su mente y de esa manera liberara a Hinata-"", _todo el rollo se escuchaba realmente fácil, pero por desgracia nada salió como lo planeado, cuando el castaño y el rubio estaban a punto de saltarle encima, dos cadenas salieron de su otro brazo y antes de que pudieran reaccionar, ya se encontraban derrumbados en el suelo con los objetos prendidos a sus cuellos, gritando y retorciéndose del dolor, intentaron liberarse pero de la misma manera que le sucedió a la Hyuga, perdieron la movilidad de su cuerpo así como su fuerza. Shikamaru e Ino fueron más agiles y escaparon por los pelos de las cadenas que parecían tener vida propia, estuvieron esquivándolas por más de 5 minutos, se encontraban agotados pero no podían darse por vencidos, tenían que encontrar la forma de liberar a sus camaradas, Ino cerro por un momento los ojos intentando hacer oídos sordos a los quejidos de dolor de sus compañeros, los abrió de sopetón cuando sintió el peligro aproximarse, antes de que pudiera huir una de las cadenas se enchancho en su tobillo izquierdo haciéndola caer de bruces, grito tan fuerte como su voz se lo permitió, ese dolor era tan profundo que sentía que pronto se desmayaría, Shikamaru intento volver por ella pero por desgracia también fue atrapado.

Moegi miro todo esa escena con miedo y desesperación, todos sus compañeros habían caído en cuestión de minutos, y el ojigris ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar, intento gritarles pero estaba tan asustada que ningún sonido escapo de su garganta, Akamaru se había agachado y gimoteaba lastimero, alzo la vista hacia aquel hombre y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, tenía una sonrisa tan macabra y una mirada llena de maldad que sintió su corazón detenerse por el susto, lo vio avanzar tranquilamente hacia ella con toda la intensión de destruirla, sus ojos se aglomeraron de lágrimas y las dejo correr libremente porque su miedo era mayor en este momento, cerró los ojos fuertemente cuando él estaba a menos de un metro de distancia, escucho el sonido de las cadenas y espero el golpe o algún jutsu pero este nunca llego, abrió lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió enormemente al ver de pie a la azabache, tenía la cabeza gacha y se notaba a simple vista que le costaba respirar y mantenerse de pie.

-N-No dejare que les toques u-un solo pelo a m-mis compañeros- susurro con voz pastosa por el esfuerzo que le costaba el hablar.

-JAJAJAJA, ¿Enserio?- pregunto irónico – ¿Y qué harás para detenerme, si ni siquiera te puedes defender a ti misma?

De un momento a otro las cadenas que sujetaban a la ojiluna cayeron al suelo, el ojigris la miro sorprendido, intento reactivarlas pero estas simplemente no se movían.

-Bloquee los conductos de chakra, de esa manera ya no pueden absorber ni trasmitir chakra- le respondió a su muda pregunta, poco a poco alzo el rostro y fijo la vista en su contrincante.

Tanto el ojigris como la pelinaranja se quedaron boquiabiertos al observar la mirada de la azabache, en cada ojo tenía unas marca alargada en forma de hoja que iniciaba a la mitad de su nariz, rodeaba el lagrimal, delineaba el parpado inferior y la mitad del parpado superior y terminaba en punta un poco más arriba del final de la ceja, comenzaba con un color azul cielo y terminaba en un azul marino, pero lo que en verdad llamaba la atención era el color y la forma de su pupila, era un rombo alargado en sus extremos, de color dorado con toques naranjas como si de fuego se tratara, su iris seguía siendo grisea pero con toques azules, una mirada salvaje y determinada como si de un dragón se tratase.

-Arte sabio, espada de dragón- exclamo, al instante, una espada de chakra de color blanco se comenzó formar en su mano derecha, de un momento a otro desapareció de la vista de ambos y reapareció a escasos centímetros del ojigris, sonrió prepotente y corto las cadenas que nacían de sus manos se alejó un poco de el

-Que demoni…- no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de terminar su frase, cuando un golpe en el estómago lo mando volar un par de metros, intento reincorporarse pero la Hyuga no se lo permitió, arremetió contra él una y otra vez, eso les daría tiempo a su compañeros de recuperarse, sintió la presencia de dos personas a sus espaldas no sabía que hacer, si los atacaba ese hombre se recuperaría y volvería a atraparla y esta vez no creía poder liberarse pero si no lo hacia esos tipos la matarían, estaba a punto de tomar una decisión cuando una voz la descoloco.

-Recuerda que no estás sola Hinata- susurro el rubio a espaldas de ella, mientras golpeaba a uno de los hombres con un Rasengan, se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, sonrió alegre.

–Hai- fue su única respuesta, aquellos segundos le habían servido al hombre para recuperarse un poco, pero eso no fue impedimento para que la ojiperla sugiera atacándolo, pronto sus amigos se unieron a la pelea, atacaban a diestra y siniestra esquivando las cadenas, el ojiazul se les había unido cuando termino con sus contrincantes, había activado su modo sennin, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la ojiperla también podía usarlo, en verdad que no sabía nada de ella, unos minutos después el hombre se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo rodeado por los 5 jóvenes, estaba agotado, con el cuerpo magullado de tanto golpe, alzo la vista y la fijo directamente en la de la morena, soltó una risilla que pronto se convirtió en una estruendorosa carcajada, reía como un maniaco sin poder controlarse.

-Cállate imbécil- gruño Kiba al tiempo que le soltaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula, ocasionando que el tipo se desplomara en el suelo

-¡Kiba! Cálmate- le riño el azabache intentando controlar a su impulsivo compañero.

-El imbécil eres tu niño, no sabes con quien te metes- susurro divertido el ojigris –Yo soy Tsutomu Miyazaki mejor conocido como el "Asesino Silencioso" y tú mismo lo comprobaras- hablo altanero mientras volvía a reír.

¡Pues silencioso o no te matare idiota!- bramo el Inuzuka abalanzándose en contra del tipejo. Nadie supo cómo paso, lo único que pudieron observar fue a Kiba salir volando unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos, todos vieron con horror como del pecho del chico comenzaba a emanar una gran cantidad de sangre, Ino salió corriendo en dirección al herido y rápidamente se puso manos a la obra, tenía una herida muy profunda pero lo extraño era que ningún arma blanca ocasionaba una herida así, fijo la vista en el tal Tsutomu y observo con horror su puño derecho bañado en sangre _"-Lo golpeo con su propio puño-"_ pensó asustada por la inmensa cantidad de fuera que se requería para provocar una herida así. Se concentró en su trabajo pero la verdad es que aún se encontraba débil, giro la vista alterada al escuchar un grito.

-¡Shikamaru!- exclamo al verlo retorcerse del dolor intentando inútilmente deshace de la cadena en su cuello, un instante después se escuchó otro aún más desgarrador– ¡Naruto!- grito alterada al verlo ser sostenido por cuatro cadenas, una en cada extremidad impidiéndole al chico cualquier movimiento.

–Con que tú eres el contenedor del Kyubi, no creí tener tanta suerte, tú me servirás más de lo que piensas- exclamo glorioso por su captura -Tranquila carita de ángel, no me he olvidado de ti- susurro divertido hacia la Hyuga quien había intentado atacarlo –Pero primero déja encargarme de estos molestos insectos- y dicho esto dirigió una cadena directo a la rubia, Ino cerro fuertemente los ojos al darse cuenta que ese era su fin, escucho el sonido del metal al caer al suelo

-Ino-san, encárgate de curar a Kiba, yo no permitiré que nadie muera, lo prometo- le susurro de espaldas con la pose de pelea del clan Hyuga

–lo hare- le respondió volviendo a concretarse en su trabajo.

""_-Moegi, tienes que ir por ayuda rápido-""_ ordeno mentalmente la azabache a la chica, quien salió de su estado de estupefacción y obedeció sin chistar la orden de su líder.

-Vamos Akamaru- ordeno al can y como respuesta recibió un ladrido, salieron a toda prisa, sin detenerse por ningún motivo _"Resistan chicos"_ pensó la joven apretando los puños.

-¿Así que la chiquilla huyo para salvar su estúpida vida?- pregunto irónico.

-Sabia decisión ¿No?- respondió de la misma manera la ojiluna.

-Altanera como todos los de tu clan eh- exclamo divertido, la recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza, "Perfecta" pensó arrogante -Hinata Hyuga ¿No? Heredera del clan Hyuga-

-La misma- respondió seria, lo miro de manera desafiante, no debía dejarse intimidar por nada a pesar de que su mirada era pura maldad, sus ojos se habían vuelto completamente negros y su fuerza había aumentado considerablemente en segundos, respiro despacio tenía que idear una forma de acabar con el de una vez por todas, su chakra estaba al límite y el de senjutsu estaba por agotarse, solo había una tecnica que podría servirle.

Se mordió su pulgar y comenzó a realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos –Jutsu de Invocación- exclamo colocando la palma de su mano en el suelo.

-Hinata- susurro una voz un tanto tétrica.

-Hola Ryou-sama- respondió la chica sonriente, tanto Ino como, el Miyazaki, se quedaron mudos ante la imponente criatura que se encontraba volando sobre ellos, un dragón blanco con escamas azuladas, de al menos 7 metros de largo, tenía la misma mirada que la Hyuga y sus alas parecían trasparentes como si de agua se trataran.

Antes de comenzar la pelea la peliazul corto las cadenas con las que tenían sujetos a sus compañeros, los junto a todos en un solo lugar y los encerró en una burbuja de agua.

Ino se alteró creyendo que no podría respirar pero la ojiluna la tranquilizo haciéndole ver el funcionamiento de la burbuja. Subió a la cabeza del dragón y se colocó en posición del loto con las palmas juntas bajo su pecho.

-Así que tú eres el famoso "Dragón blanco de Konoha" – exclamo con desprecio el castaño –Eres una cajita de sorpresas- agrego excitado porque al fin tendría una pelea digna.

-Sonríe mientras puedas, porque esto será lo último que veas- susurro molesta–Arte sabio, Furia de dragón- exclamo al tiempo que colocaba ambas palmas sobre la cabeza del dragón, al instante este comenzó a lanzar bolas de agua alrededor del hombre formando una barrera circular no dejándole ningún lugar por donde escapar, él la miro furioso y dirigió un par de cadenas contra la criatura, pero estas simplemente lo traspasaron, frunció el ceño confuso, su tecnica atrapaba a toda criatura con vida y le robaba su energía vital.

-Sorprendido- expreso triunfal la peliazul –Se lo que está pensando, déjeme explicarle, por si no lo sabe los dragones se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo, pero sus almas perduran aun en este mundo como guardianes, yo fui afortunada al ser elegida para aprender a dominar el modo sennin del dragón, esta no es una invocación cualquiera, es una invocación espiritual, donde yo con la ayuda de mi guardián podemos hacer de una tecnica simple, una cien veces más poderosa, aun con la más mínima cantidad de chakra- explico mientras se colocaba de pie, esta era su última carta y debía aprovecharla al máximo, concentro todo el chakra que tenía disponible –Puño suave, lluvia celestial- susurro, sus manos fueron cubiertas de un chakra blanco, que dirigió a ambas alas de la criatura al instante estas adquirieron un color blanco brillante, se sostuvo fuertemente de sus cuernos cuando este comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la barrera haciendo que se elevara formando una esfera de agua con el hombre dentro –Kai- exclamo y en ese instante de las alas del dragón comenzaron a salir una especie de ajugas sembon pero hechas de agua y energía natural, dirigidas hacia la esfera en todas las direcciones visibles, solo se escuchó el grito desgarrador del "silencioso" al ser impactado por millares de agujas, la función del jutsu era impregnar completamente su red de chakra con agua y bloquear absolutamente todos sus tenkejutsus, sin la posibilidad de conseguir volver a reactivar su red además de sufrir graves daños en todo su cuerpo, desde una embolia hasta quedar cuadrapléjico o la muerte, soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo de manera inconsciente y deshizo la tecnica haciendo que el agua se evaporara, el cuerpo del ojigris cayó estrepitosamente sobre el duro suelo cerca de sus amigos, lo oyó quejarse quedamente, eso quería decir que no había muerto pero no faltaría mucho para que lo hiciera, bajo despacio del dragón sintiéndose completamente débil, el modo sennin había desaparecido por completo.

-Espero volver a verte Hinata- se despidió el majestuoso dragón.

-Se lo prometo Ryou-Sama- susurro triste, la criatura hizo una pequeña reverencia y emprendió el vuelo hacia los cielos.

Enfoco la vista en el cuerpo del Miyazaki recordando que aún estaba vivo, pero por ahora necesitaba liberar a sus compañeros –Ino-san- susurro cuando hubo llegado al lado de ellos –voy a sacarlos de aquí, así que mantente serena ¿Si?- la vio asentir, toco la burbuja y realizo el sello del carnero, al instante esta se evaporo no dejando rastro, estaba a punto de dar un paso más hacia ellos cuando observo con horror como de entre el suelo surgía una de esas malditas cadenas y liberaba una gran cantidad de chakra asiéndolos volar varios metros, sintió su cuerpo entumecido y su cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía los sentidos aturdidos y le costaba respirar, se incorporó levemente quedando en cuclillas, trato de ubicar a sus compañeros pero su vista estaba borrosa, parpadeo varias veces y volvió a buscarlos, los encontró a unos 8 metros de ella, no sabía en qué condiciones se encontraban pero rogaba a todos los dioses que no fuera nada grave, cerro fuertemente los ojos al sentir una oleada de dolor recorrer cada parte de su ser, sentía que pronto se desmayaría su chakra estaba en su punto crítico, pero tenía que ser fuerte aun no estaban a salvo, una estruendorosa carcajada la trajo de nuevo a la cruel realidad.

-JAJAJAJAJA- rio el ojigris mientras se ponía de pie –Creo…que se te olvido bloquear…este punto…Hyuga- hablo entrecortadamente, señalando su corazón –Habrás ganado esta batalla pero el precio de tu triunfo será muy caro- dirigió su vista hacia los compañeros de la ojiperla y sonrió perversamente -¡MUERAN!- exclamo extendiendo un brazo, al instante, cuatro cadenas de chakra salieron de él, dirigiéndose hacia los malheridos.

-¡NOO!- grito la ojiperla y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde corrió hacia ellos, y utilizando el poco chakra que le quedaba creo una espada con su brazo y rompió las cadenas, cayo de rodillas sintiendo todos sus músculos tensarse, respiro entrecortadamente e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse de pie.

–No dejare que les pongas un dedo encima, primero me matas- y dicho esto se lanzó al ataque, le dolía el cuerpo entero y sabía que no aguantaría mucho pero por ellos lucharía, no importaba que el pergamino estuviera a salvo, ella era la líder y como líder los protegería hasta el final, porque ellos merecían vivir para cumplir sus sueños, ella en cambio estaba destinada a la muerte y su único sueño ahora era salvar a sus amigos, atacaba a diestra y siniestra sin darle tiempo a su adversario de contraatacar, aun no entendía cómo es que podía seguir usando chakra después de la lluvia celestial, pero le alegraba saber que por lo menos estaba muy agotado y malherido, lo notaba por cómo se movía y lo débiles de sus ataques, solo necesitaba de un descuido de él y arremetería con todas su fuerzas, siguió golpeando y esquivando, hasta que vio la oportunidad, en un rápido movimiento tomo 2 shurikens y las encerró en sus puños, cuando él dirigió un puñetazo hacia su rostro en vez de detenerlo se agacho quedando justo debajo de su brazo dándole la oportunidad a su atacante de golpearla con el otro, cuando el segundo puño estuvo a punto de golpearla en la mejilla derecha, subió sus brazos entre el hueco que formaban los de él, formando una X a la altura de su rostro, y antes de que el castaño pudiera reaccionar, la ojiperla abrió los brazos y enterró las shuriken en los antebrazos del ojigris con tanta fuerza que estos cayeron inmóviles a sus costados, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con la última gota de chakra que le quedaba lo golpeo en el pecho justo en el corazón, lo vio escupir sangre y como comenzaba aponer los ojos en blanco, cuando intento retirar su mano, él con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, movió su brazo izquierdo tomándola por la cintura y la jalo hacia su pecho, se agacho lo suficiente hasta quedar a la altura de su oído y le susurro –Quiero…que me veas morir…y luego…vendré por ti.

Shikamaru intento moverse pero su cuerpo le dolía horriblemente y estaba completamente aturdido, giro la vista hacia la ojiperla y vio como ese hombre, aun en el estado moribundo en el que estaba, intentaba retenerla a su lado, giro la vista hacia sus compañeros cuando escucho un quejido, por lo visto Naruto comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia.

-"_Maldita sea"-_ pensaba el rubio, al no poder moverse, ese desgraciado había absorbido casi todo su chakra y no solo el suyo el de Kurama también, intento comunicarse con él, pero estaba completamente dormido.

-Parece que ya despertarse, ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto el Nara

–Como un inútil, casi no puedo moverme y me duele el cuerpo como no te imaginas- le respondió el Uzumaki.

-Lo sé, me siento igual…crees poder despertar a Ino, estas más cerca que yo, Kiba ésta muy pálido y temo lo peor, necesitamos de ella, además Hinata se encuentra muy débil y también requiere de atención médica- el rubio solo asintió, se acercó lentamente a la Yamanaka y comenzó a moverla levemente hasta que esta comenzó a despertarse.

Se sintió desorientada por un momento, hasta que recordó donde estaba, se encontraba un poco débil pero en mejores condiciones que sus compañeros, basto una mirada a su alrededor para ponerse manos a la obra, se dirigió hacia Kiba y comenzó a aplicar chakra curativo.

Un ruido sordo los hizo girar la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la ojiperla, el hombre que los había atacado se encontraba tirado en el suelo, muerto, al fin, sintieron un gran alivio, por fin la amenaza había terminado y todos regresarían sanos y salvos a su hogar.

–Lo hiciste Hina, se acabó la pesadilla, pronto regresaremos a la Aldea- Le grito emocionada la rubia, pero al ver que no se movía supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Hinata te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el Nara, los 3 observaron a la ojiperla apretar con ambas manos su costado izquierdo, la vieron retroceder un par de pasos y tambalearse cuando se giró lentamente hacia ellos, sintieron un estremecimiento recorrer sus cuerpos cuando observaron a la Hyuga, ahí debajo de su pecho, una gran mancha de sangre cubría sus manos y parte de su ropa, el azabache no lo podía creer, en que momento ese tipo la había herido, dirigió la vista al cadáver del tal Tsutomu y se sorprendió al ver en su mano derecha un Kunai, recordó el momento en el que él la jalo para abrazarla, debió ser ahí cuando la hirió, y le fue imposible esquivarlo con lo débil que se encontraba.

-Lo siento mucho…Ino-san…Shikamaru-san…Kiba-kun y…Naruto-kun, pero…creo yo no…regresare a casa- susurro con voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo, fijo su mirada en cada uno de ellos y se detuvo en la de su amado, porque a pesar de lo sucedido aun lo seguía amando –Perdón por todo…Naruto-kun- callo de rodillas porque sus pies ya no la sostenían y comenzó a toser sangre, sintió como poco a poco le fallaba la respiración, la vista comenzó a tornarse borrosa y termino desplomándose completamente en el suelo, su frecuencia cardiaca comenzó a disminuir y con ello su tiempo de vida, de pronto alguien le susurro con voz cariñosa que estaría bien, que dejaría de sentir dolor y que estaría en un lugar mejor, enfoco su vista hacía esa figura y varias lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Neji-nissan- susurro débilmente, se sentía inmensamente feliz de volver a verlo, sonrió levemente al recordar lo que una vez le platico a Ino, el momento había llegado y le alegraba saber quién era su ángel guardián, ya no había nada que la atara a este mundo, no había ya quien la necesitara, tomo una última bocanada de aire y toda su vida paso como un flash por su mente, su niñez, su triste infancia, sus aventuras como genin, sus esfuerzos por superarse y ser mejor ninja, el apoyo de su adorado primo, sus entrenamientos con Ryou y todos los momentos al lado del rubio, un par de lágrimas escaparon de su cautiverio pero ya nada de eso importaba, ya todo había acabado.

-E-est-estoy l-lista Niisan- volvió a susurrar mientras la silueta le sonreía y le estiraba la mano, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos dejándose embargar por ese halo de paz, sonrió fugazmente y con una fuerza que creía ya no tener alzo levemente si brazo y tomo la mano que le ofrecía su Nissan, mientras un último suspiro escapaba de su cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Moegi temía por sus compañeros y cada segundo que pasaba dentro de la oficina de la Hokage le ponía los nervios de punta, ya le había explicado de la manera más resumida lo que les había sucedido, se mordía el labio constantemente para contener las ganas de gritar por la frustración que le producía el ver a la Hokage asimilando lo que acaba de contarle, pego un brinco del susto al escucharla hablar por primera vez desde que llego.<p>

-¿Entonces tú tienes el pergamino?-

-Sí, yo no sabía hasta que Shikamaru-san me lo dijo, pero no puedo dárselo hasta que ella deshaga el escudo-

-Pues avísale que ya estás en la aldea, que deshaga el jutsu-

-Ya le dije Hokage-sama que para que se deshaga el escudo, Hinata-san tiene que tocarlo, así que hasta que Hinata-san no llegue yo no puedo salir de aquí- exclamo un poco alterada, bajo la vista al recordar la otra opción –Aunque el escudo también se puede deshacer si Hinata-san muere- susurro triste, sus compañeros estaban heridos cuando ella se fue y no quería pensar nada malo, salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar gimotear a Akamaru.

-¿Qué sucede Akamaru?-pregunto desconcertada, acariciando la cabeza del can, como respuesta recibió un lastimero aullido, giro la vista hacia el frente y sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo completo, -"El Escudo está desapareciendo"- pensó asustada.

-¡Hokage-sama!- semi grito llamando la atención de la misma –Tiene que darse prisa, ellos están…Hinata-san esta…- no pudo terminar la frase, más bien no quería hacerlo –Por favor- susurro dolida, estiro su brazo hacia el escudo y un sollozo escapo de sus labios al traspasarlo, sus lágrimas no se hicieron esperar cuando este desapareció completamente.

-¡Shizune!- grito la ojimiel -¡SHIZUNE!- volvió a gritar con más desesperación.

-¿Si Lady Tsunade?- pregunto la pelinegra con la voz entrecortada por la carrera que había realizado al escuchar el llamado de la Hokage.

-Reúne a todos los ninjas disponibles que encuentres y vallan en busca del equipo de Hinata- ordeno, al ver la confusión en la mirada obscura de su asistente reitero –Date prisa, no hay tiempo que perder, Akamaru los guiara ¡Andando!- grito para que la chica se pusiera en marcha.

-¡Hai Lady Tsunade!- y sin más desapareció en un nube de humo.

-Resista Hinata-san- susurro la pelinaranja sin poder contener el llanto –Por favor resista.

* * *

><p>-¡Noooo!- grito desesperada la rubia, mientras observaba como el brazo de la ojiperla caía sin vida – ¡Neji! Nooooo- exclamo asustada incorporándose –Shikamaru no dejes que se le lleve, ¡Detenlo! por favor- le exigió intentando levantarse sin dejar de mirar hacia la azabache -¡Noooooooo!- volvió a gritar bañada en lágrimas, intento caminar hacia ella pero un mareo la detuvo, poco a poco sintió su cuerpo débil y de un momento a otro cayo inconsciente.<p>

-¡Ino!- grito el Nara mientras la socorría, la rubia temblaba mucho, la coloco en su regazo e intento despertarla –Ino por favor despierta, te necesitamos, por Kami ¿Qué tienes?

-No Neji…Hinata…Hina…no- balbuceaba, cosas sin sentido

-¡Naruto!, ve por Hinata- le grito el ojinegro –Reacciona hombre- y lo golpeo en la nuca –Ve por Hinata– le repitió –Tal vez aun este viva- dijo esto último en un susurro

El rubio salió de su estupefacción aun sin creer lo que había visto, se incorporó lentamente, aun le dolía el cuerpo, con pasos titubeantes se acercó al cuerpo de la Hyuga, se arrodillo frente a ella y toco su mejilla, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, estaba completamente pálida y no sentía en absoluto su chakra, esto no podía estar pasado, ella no podía estar muerta, ella no se merecía algo así, se sintió un completo imbécil al recordar su trato hacia ella, la ojiperla siempre había sido paciente y bondadosa con él, jamás le había levantado la voz y siempre le brindaba una cálida sonrisa a pesar de todo, intento cogerla con la ilusión de que ella solo estuviera desmayada como era su costumbre y que despertaría unos minutos después, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que los hizo volar un par de metros y caer de bruces, se incorporó levemente y observo con sorpresa como uno de los hombres del silencioso tomaba en brazos el cuerpo inerte de la ojiperla y aun lado de él se encontraba el Miyazaki siendo sostenido por otro de sus hombres. Se quedó mudo de la impresión -_"No se suponía que estaba muerto"- _pensó alterado.

-Lo siento mocoso pero ella viene conmigo- le hablo con voz pastosa mientras se acercaba a la peliazul –Es una lástima que allá muerto, creo que puse demasiado veneno en él kunai, rayos era una gran ninja- dijo, tomándole un mechón de cabello y llevándoselo a la nariz para olerlo –Mmm jazmines…bueno ni modo, al menos sus ojos me servirán para aumentar mi poder- sonrío perversamente mirándolo de una manera maquiavélica -Nos volveremos a ver niñato- y dicho esto desapareció llevándose consigo el cuerpo de la Hyuga.

-¡Hinataaaaa!- grito con impotencia el blondo, al darse cuenta que la había perdido para siempre.

* * *

><p>Akamaru aulló dolido al escuchar el grito y sus acompañantes sintieron un escalofrió al reconocer la voz.<p>

-¡Apresuren el paso!- ordeno Shizune, temía llegar tarde y ese grito le había alterado los nervios, diviso a lo lejos una cabellera rubia y sonrió al reconocerlo, un instante después ya estaba al lado del chico, escaneo el lugar con una rápida mirada y se dio cuenta del mal estado en que se encontraban, dio órdenes a sus acompañantes y en segundos todos se pusieron manos a la obra, se puso en cuclillas frente al rubio quien no paraba de temblar mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha

-Shizune-neesan, yo atenderé a Naruto- susurro una voz a espaldas del blondo.

-No Sakura yo me encargare de él, tu ve y atiende a Kiba- le ordeno sin mirarla, no era momento de ponerse a escoger, escucho bufar a la chica pero no le tomo importancia, y se dedicó a atender al ojiazul, lo miro con tristeza, el rubio se veía destrozado con la mirada perdida y semblante acongojado, se limitó a curarlo sin cuestionarle nada estaba tan concentrada que pego un brinco del susto al escucharlo hablar.

-Se llevó a Hinata- susurro a la nada –Y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo- apretó los puños frustrado, sintiéndose un verdadero inútil.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun la encontraremos- le animo tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor –Veras que pronto ella regresara sana y salva a casa- aseguro sonriéndole sutilmente.

-Ella no regresara- le respondió, y el tono duro de su voz la hizo sobresaltarse –Ella está muerta- expreso de la misma manera, su rostro y su mirada ya no reflejaban nada, ni sentimientos, ni emociones, Naruto Uzumaki había muerto también.

* * *

><p>Se encontraban reunidos, clanes, ninjas y aldeanos en el cementerio de la aldea de Konoha ubicado en el centro del lago que se había formado después del ataque de Akatsuki; todos vestidos de luto, algunos lloraban, otros permanecían en silencio pero todos con el mismo sentimiento reflejado en el rostro, tristeza.<p>

-Hoy, estamos aquí reunidos para despedirnos de aquellos compañeros ninja, que dieron su vida para proteger la nuestra, aquellos que murieron para que las nuevas generaciones pudieran disfrutar de un mundo mejor, donde la paz y la felicidad reinasen, hoy, a un año de la culminación de la 4° Gran Guerra Ninja, nosotros; familiares, amigos y compañeros, los despedimos con los más altos honores que se merecen, digno de los grandes héroes que son- al instante se escuchó el sonar de los tambores, acompañados del sonido de las trompetas, entonando un himno en honor a los caídos -Hoy no solamente despedimos a los que perdieron la vida en la guerra, sino también a aquellos que murieron protegiendo la aldea y el pergamino de la alianza shinobi- exclamo la Hokage recordando a aquellos que fallecieron antes de la guerra, aspiro una bocana de aire y prosiguió con su discurso -Hace dos días sufrimos la perdida de una gran ninja, compañera y amiga, una joven que dio su vida para proteger el pergamino y a sus compañeros, a pesar de que este ya se encontraba a salvo ella lucho hasta el final sin importarle las consecuencias, porque ese era su camino ninja- guardo silencio por un instante intentando encontrar la fuerza necesaria para proseguir -Pero gracias a su sacrificio, cerramos un círculo de dolor y violencia para comenzar otro de paz y armonía entre las naciones. Por ello como muestra de nuestra gratitud y admiración, he mandado hacer un símbolo especial - dijo la Hokage, mientras dos ninjas descubrían un dragón blanco de 5 metros tallado en mármol, con las alas entre abiertas como si pretendiera iniciar el vuelo, la patas firmes en la punta de una roca y la cola levemente enrollada a esta, en sus pequeños brazos sostenía una flama que simbolizaba la voluntad del fuego, se veía imponente y majestuoso, era simplemente hermoso.

–Este monumento representa la protección y el sacrificio de nuestros ninjas por mantener viva la voluntad del fuego, dedicado para aquellos que se sacrificaron por un mundo mejor y en especial en honor a Hyuga Hinata "El dragón blanco de Konoha" y protectora de las 5 Naciones Ninja- exclamo orgullosa, sonrío tristemente, ella había cumplido su misión, ahora era su turno el proteger a su aldea, vio la cara de sorpresa de la mayoría y sonrió con prepotencia hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el clan Hyuga, los fulmino con la mirada dándoles a entender que no iba a explicar nada de eso; siguió con la tradición que se realiza en un funeral ignorando el estado de shock de muchos.

Poco a poco los presentes comenzaron a pasar frente al altar donde se encontraban las fotografías de los caídos, y depositaron una rosa blanca, algunos realizaban una breve oración, otros lloraban y otros tantos simplemente hacían una pequeña reverencia.

-Hokage-sama- llamo una voz femenina a la rubia.

-¿Que sucede Hanabi?-

-Me permite decir algunas palabras a…- un nudo en la garganta le impidió terminar su frase, pero la ojimiel entendió el mensaje.

-Adelante- susurro –Estas en todo tu derecho- como respuesta recibió solo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la chica.

La Hyuga menor se dirigió hacia el estrado, cerró los ojos un momento tratando de reunir la suficiente fuerza para hablar y no derrumbarse ahí mismo, porque aunque ella no lo demostrara abiertamente, amaba a su hermana y admiraba su esfuerzo y entrega, pero ahora que la había perdido se sentía sola y destrozada, sacudió la cabeza y aspiro una bocanada de aire, subió al podio y carraspeo para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Buenas tardes a todos- saludo cortes –Yo…mmm no soy buena expresándome ante alguien eh- titubeo un instante no sabiendo por donde empezar, se mordió el labio y se tragó su orgullo Hyuga para dejar que su corazón hablase por ella –Onee-san, era la mejor hermana del mundo…amable, bondadosa, siempre regalando una sonrisa alegre a pesar de estar con el corazón hecho pedazos, por los insultos, los rechazos y la indiferencia de algunas personas- callo un momento intentando contener un sollozo –Siempre quise ser como tú…Onee-san ahora te admiro más que nunca, pero quiero que sepas- susurro para si -Más bien quiero que sepan que mi hermana no solo es "El Dragón blanco de Konoha" es más que eso, ella es la salvación del clan Hyuga, el rayo de esperanza que necesitábamos para liberarnos, mi hermana no dio su vida por las 5 naciones, ella ya la había dado antes, ofreció su vida a cambio de que el sello del pájaro enjaulado jamás volviera a ser usado, ella se sacrificó para que volviéramos a ser una sola familia, sin importarle nada, acepto todas las condiciones que se le impusieron con tal de cumplir la última voluntad de Neji-Niisan, me duele decir esto pero…- suspiro entrecortadamente.

–Me alegra que Onee-san no haya regresado con vida a la aldea, si eso hubiera ocurrido, el clan la habría sellado dejándola completamente ciega y su red de chakra bloqueada además la hubieran desterrado sin importarles su condición…y…yo no podría soportar verla sufrir más de lo que ya ha sufrido en toda su vida- susurro con lágrimas bañando sus pálidas mejillas –Se feliz en donde quiera que estés Onee-san, eres libre ahora, ya n-nada de ata a este m-mundo, t-te amo Hinata-Neesan- expreso acongojada, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano y rompiendo a llorar sin importarle el ridículo que estuviese montando, sintió de pronto como alguien la abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello intentando calmarla, lo que ocasiono que llorara a un más al reconocer a su consolador, él la ayudo a bajar del estrado y la condujo hacia un par de asientos vacíos donde tomaron asiento y espero paciente a que ella se calmara, lo que ella había contado, era algo que no podía creer, le costaba entender porque la vida se había ensañado en hacer sufrir a Hinata, ella que era una persona excepcional no se merecía un destino como el que le toco vivir, limpio una lagrima que escapo de su cautiverio y se concentró en consolar a la chiquilla que tenía a su lado.

-Gracias Kiba- susurro despacio mientras regulaba su respiración, alzo su rostro y observo la misma tristeza de ella reflejada en los ojos felinos del Inuzuka, sintió sus ojos volver a empañarse.

-Tranquila Hanabi, yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites- le respondió el chico con una sonrisa triste pero sincera, apretando ligeramente su mano para reafirmar sus palabras, ella simplemente le sonrió de vuelta, agradecida por el apoyo incondicional del castaño.

Terminada la ceremonia, los presentes poco a poco comenzaron a retirarse hasta que ya nadie quedaba allí excepto por un joven postrado frente a una tumba, sus ojos reflejaban una infinita tristeza a pesar de que su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo, suspiro quedamente intentando mantener la compostura y no romperse en mil pedazos, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y recorrió con la mirada la tumba que tenía al frente.

-Tonta- susurro el ojiazul, una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla y callo sobre la imagen que reposaba al final de la tumba.

–Adiós para siempre Hinata- y dicho esto emprendió el camino hacia la salida, antes de salir por completo del lugar giro la vista hacia la estatua y sintió un aire cálido jugar con sus cabellos, cerró los ojos dejándose embargar por esa sensación de bienestar y escucho claramente esa voz melodiosa y suave susurrar una sola palabra ocasionándole que un agradable escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo.

-"_Naruto-kun"-_

* * *

><p><em> Hasta aqui el segundo capitulo ~_~ que les parecio Ah...<br>_

_Bueno quiero agradecerles los relievs, follows y favorites, en verdad me hicieron muy, muy feliz, y me animaron a seguir con la historia, no importa si solo hubiera sido uno, eso hubiera sido suficiente para mi, porque se que al menos hay alguien a quien tengo que complacer :D _

_Perdón por no contestarlos pero, pues no habia tenido tiempo libre, estudio y trabajo y me queda poco tiempo para escribir es por eso que intentare actualizar cada semana, no es una promesa pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo vale. y tambien intentare contestar los relievs n.n  
><em>

_Se que hay muchas dudas con respecto a Naruto y Hinata pero eso es parte de la trama del fic veran como poco a poco con el pasar de las letras, todo se ira aclarando. No me odien por quitarle la vida a Hina-Chan pero era necesario, despues entendaran mis razones! _

_Relievs? (Plis) n.n_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

He aquí el tercer capítulo de esta singular lectura n.n

Nota:

-Diálogos-

"Frases o palabras importantes"

-Diálogos dichos / al mismo tiempo-

_-"Pensamientos"-_

"_Recuerdos"_

""_-diálogos mentales-""_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

_-Naruto-kun_-

Abrió los ojos e instintivamente inhalo una gran bocanada de aire de manera presurosa _-"Otra vez ese sueño"-,_ pensó dolido intentando regular su respiración, no entendía porque seguía soñando eso, trato de incorporarse pero un peso en su brazo se lo impidió, giro la cabeza, "ella" estaba ahí, durmiendo entre sus brazos, giro el cuerpo para quedar frente a ella y sonrío débilmente, la estudio detenidamente, su rostro, su cabello, su cuerpo, suspiro enternecido, le acaricio una mejilla y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda, le siguió acariciando, los parpados, la nariz y se detuvo en sus labios, se acercó lo suficiente y deposito un tierno beso en ellos, lo que ocasiono que ella comenzara a despertarse, la miro detenidamente y cuando por fin su vista hizo conexión con la de él, se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Hola tu- hablaron ambos a la vez y rieron por eso.

-Perdón por despertarte- expreso apenado -pero necesitaba ver tus ojos y saber que eres real, que si eres tú- esto último lo dijo colocándole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun- le sonrío -Yo siempre estaré aquí, a tu lado, para velar tus sueños y claro que soy real tontito- le dijo mientras le daba un tierno beso en la nariz y le acariciaba la mejilla -¿Otra pesadilla?- le pregunto al ver su semblante preocupado.

-La misma de siempre- respondió el blondo mientras cerraba sus ojos y trataba de disipar esos recuerdos –Aquella donde te pierdo por estúpido y orgulloso- una lágrima traicionera escapo de sus ojos –Aquella donde…mueres y me dejas solo.

-Jamás te abandonare Naruto-kun, no éstas solo, me tienes a mí, siempre a tu lado sin importar las circunstancias, te amo Naruto kun, no lo olvides- susurro con voz dulce al tiempo que dejaba de acariciarlo.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto el rubio, abrió los ojos al no sentir más las caricias de ella, se asustó al no verla a su lado, la busco con la mirada pero no había nadie en esa habitación, una sensación de angustia lo embargo de repente y aquellas lágrimas que intentaba retener bajaron libremente por sus mejillas, -¿Hinata?- volvió a preguntar sin recibir respuesta, de pronto la silueta de ella apareció al final de la cama –Siempre a tu lado, no lo olvides- le susurro y le sonrío –Adiós Naruto-kun- y comenzó a desaparecer ante la vista llorosa del ojiazul.

-¡Hinataaaaa!- grito, intentando sujetarla mientras la obscuridad se apoderaba del lugar.

Se despertó de súbito, estaba sudoroso y tenía la respiración entrecortada, aun sentía las mejillas húmedas producto del llanto, ese sueño había sido diferente a los demás, había sido tan real, apretó los puños y se incorporó quedando sentado sobre la cama, sintió un movimiento al otro lado y giro la vista rápidamente, se encontró un par de ojos somnolientos mirándolo, soltó un suspiro de decepción,_ -"¡Mierda!...Maldito Sake"-_ pensó frustrado, se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-A dónde vas zorrito, ven acuéstate aquí conmigo, anda aún es temprano- hablo en tono coqueto la chica que se encontraba en la cama.

La miro con aburrimiento –Necesito respirar aire puro, cuando regrese no quiero encontrarte aquí entendido- hablo en un tono frio -Lo de anoche solo fue un simple desliz nada más, así que no me molestes, sal cuando hayas terminado de vestirte, si necesitas el baño ahí esta- dijo de manera autoritaria señalando una puerta, le lanzo una mirada indiferente y desapareció en una nube de humo, la chica suspiro desilusionada, se dispuso a hacer lo que le dijo, no quería hacerlo enojar, sabia por los rumores que no era bueno enfurecerlo si querías seguir vivo, se ducho rápido y comenzó a vestirse, no se preocupó en recoger nada simplemente hizo lo que él dijo, cuando hubo terminado salió del lugar.

* * *

><p>Sakura se levantó muy animada, era una mañana tranquila y además era su día libre, así que decidió ir a visitar a su futuro marido, se bañó, se arregló más de lo normal para llamar su atención, comió solo una manzana porque estaba a dieta, y salió de casa en dirección a la de su prometido, tenía tantas cosas que arreglar y comprar para el día de su boda, y necesitaba de la billetera de Naruto, cuando llego encontró la puerta entreabierta, frunció el entrecejo, Naruto siempre cerraba con llave, entro sin hacer ruido, la casa estaba obscura así que encendió las luces, parecía que todo estaba en orden hasta que algo llamo su atención, se dirigió a la pequeña sala y encontró varias botellas de sake vacías, frunció aún más su rostro, se dirigió a la habitación del rubio con toda la intención de sermonearlo y de paso golpearlo por borracho, pero al entrar solo encontró una habitación vacía, con la cama revuelta, las sabanas esparcidas por el suelo y un par de botellas más semivacías, se dirigió hacia él buro y abrió el ultimo cajón, sintió su enojo crecer, el lugar donde debería estar el dinero para "SU" boda estaba vacío, estaba harta de lo mismo, con gusto rompería el compromiso hasta que él le rogara volver, pero sabía que él jamás lo haría al contrario estaría más que feliz de hacerlo y la verdad ella no se arriesgaría a perder lo que mucho le había costado estos años. Salió de ahí con el único objetivo de encontrar a Naruto y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, llevaba más de una hora buscándolo y nada, no había rastro de él, camino sin rumbo fijo por un rato, mirando aquí y allá, hasta que algo o más bien alguien llamó su atención.<p>

-Ino- medio grito la ojiverde mientras caminaba hacia ella, la aludida giro su rostro y le sonrío ligeramente

–Ah…hola Sakura- saludo la chica cuando ésta la hubo alcanzo -¿Me estabas buscando? Digo porque es raro verte por estos rumbos.

-Ehh no…hoy es mi día libre y decidí dar un paseo por la aldea, y pues te vi y quise saludarte- al solo recibir un asentimiento por parte de la rubia se aventuró a preguntar -¿Y tú a dónde vas tan temprano?

-Mmm a visitar a una amiga- respondió la ojiazul un tanto melancólica, la pelirosa fijo la vista más detenidamente en su compañera y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un ramo de flores -Para ella son las flores- pregunto, "Si" fue su única respuesta.

–Ohh…mm son muy bonitas…mm Ino de casualidad no has visto a Naruto.

-Mmm no, hace mucho que no lo veo- respondió indiferente -Lo buscabas para algo importante.

–No, nada importante, cosas de pareja- la ojiverde observo a la rubia y se dio cuenta de que seguía sin aprobar su relación, así que lo mejor sería irse de ahí, estaba a punto de despedirse cuando recordó la condición de la rubia.

-Oye Ino no es peligro que andes por ahí en tu condición ¿Cuánto tiempo falta?- pregunto un poco molesta por la irresponsabilidad de ella.

–Un par de días- respondió despreocupada.

-¡Un par de días!- se exalto la pelirosa –Y lo dices así como si nada, por dios Ino, no vez que puedes estar en peligro si no guardas reposo, que no piensas o que- le reprendió.

-Sakura por dios ya pareces Shikamaru, estoy bien muy bien, no olvides que yo también soy médico y se cuáles son mis limites además tengo la autorización de la Hokage y si me disculpas llevo prisa, hasta luego- se despidió un tanto molesta y se perdió entre los aldeanos.

La Haruno se quedó ahí parada mirando por donde se había ido la Yamanaka, hizo un mohín y camino en sentido contrario _-"Hmmp todavía que me preocupo por ella y se hace la ofendida"-_ pensó. Camino unas cuantas cuadras más y al dar la vuelta en una esquina, alguien la derribo haciéndola darse de bruces contra el suelo.

-¡IDIOTA!- bramo furiosa –Fíjate por donde caminas imbécil- exclamo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Lo siento Sakura…ah que problemático- expreso el chico tendiéndole la mano para levantarla.

-¿Shikamaru?- pregunto la ojiverde –Que demonios te pasa, es raro verte con prisa.

-Ehh si... ¿Has visto a Ino?- le pregunto sin rodeos, con un tono de preocupación.

-Eh si, acabo de platicar con ella por allá- le señalo el lugar –Por cierto deberías de reprenderla por su irrespon…- pero antes de terminar si quiera la palabra, fue interrumpida por el azabache

-¿Te dijo a dónde iba?- inquirió saber.

Bufo molesta por la interrupción –Dijo que iba a visitar a una amiga, llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas para ella, bueno eso fue lo que me dijo.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios del ojinegro, se relajó un poco ahora que ya sabía en donde estaba, lo mejor sería ir a alcanzarla, no quería que nada malo le pasara y tampoco que se sobre esforzará –Gracias Sakura- y dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

-¡Espera!- grito la pelirosa pero fue en vano –Demonios, ni siquiera le pregunte si había visto a Naruto- bajo el rostro y soltó un suspiro de decepción lo mejor sería seguir buscando, alzo la vista para seguir su camino y vio a otros 2 jóvenes cruzar la calle hacia ella.

-¡Hey!, Kiba, Tenten- les grito para que la observaran, los aludidos la miraron confundidos, llego hasta ellos y les saludo – ¡Hola! que tal, como están- no les dio tiempo a que respondieran, porque fue directo al grano -¿Saben dónde está Naruto?- Kiba salió de su estupefacción al oír ese nombre –Estamos bien Sakura, por si de verdad te interesa, y no, no sabemos dónde está Naruto, no somos sus niñeras- hablo un poco indignado el Inuzuka.

–Solo era una pregunta Kiba- respondió de igual forma la Haruno

-Pues ya te conteste, Sakura… ahora si nos disculpas llevamos prisa, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer el día de hoy, vamos Tenten, Hanabi nos espera.

La ojiverde miro a los dos ninjas marcharse y observo que cada uno traía un ramo de rosas blancas. Se giró y siguió caminando sin rumbo perdiéndose entre las calles de Konoha, estaba indignada por los tratos que había recibido en el transcurso del día -_"Pero qué demonios les pasa a todos hoy"-_ pensó ofuscada, -_"Creo que lo mejor será irme a casa y descansar… ¡NOO!"-_ fue su respuesta -_"Tengo que encontrar a Naruto así sea lo último que haga"-_ y como si los dioses la hubieran escuchado vio al rubio salir de una florería, se tronó los dedos y se dirigió hacia el con toda la intención de noquearlo.

-¡NARUTO!- grito cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, el rubio la miro y detuvo su golpe con una mano, intento golpearlo con la otra, pero él la esquivo, se soltó de su agarre y se alejó un par de pasos – ¡Idiota!, Como es posible que te hayas gastado todo el dinero de nuestra boda en alcohol, por Kami ese dinero era para pagar mi vestido, los arreglos, el salón y otras cosas ¡Como te atreves a hacerme esto!- le grito la ojiverde –Además para quien es ese ramo, si son para mí de una vez te advierto que esas flores ni siquiera me gustan- resoplo indignada al ver un ramo con rosas blancas y jazmines.

- Hmmp, no tengo tiempo de hablar de estupideces Sakura, si necesitas dinero para no sé qué tanta mierdas, ponlo tú de tu bolso, algo que hagas…y no estas flores no son para ti- le respondió con un tono de voz frio -Deja de molestarme quieres, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estúpidos reclamos, ahora muévete, que llevo prisa- dicho esto emprendió su camino, la pelirosa se sintió dolida pero no por eso lo iba a dejar salirse con la suya.

–Soy tu prometida y debes de respetarme- le recordó, estaba molesta por su actitud prepotente -Además yo soy la única que se ha encargado de organizar la boda porque tú no muestras un poco de interés, así que, el que tiene que pagar eres tú, no yo, recuerda que no es una boda cualquiera, dentro de unos días te nombraran Hokage y como mínimo debemos realizar una que esté a nuestro nivel.

–Por dios Sakura, me tienes arto con lo de la boda, acepte solo por tu insistencia y la todos esos vejetes, pero estas colmando mi paciencia, ya te dije que no quiero seguir discutiendo más este tema, y menos hoy, te quedo claro- y dicho esto desapareció en una nube de humo.

Se quedó ahí sin saber qué hacer o que decir, lo detestaba cuando se ponía de ese genio, en ocasiones extrañaba al antiguo Naruto ese que se la pasaba comiendo ramen, sonriendo como idiota y gritando Dattebayo's por todos lados, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, el Naruto que conocía ya no existía, -_"Si después de la guerra se volvió serio, con la muerte de Hinata, se convirtió en un cubo de hielo"-_ pensó, de pronto un recuerdo la hizo bajar la mirada, cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos instantes después fijando la vista hacia donde había desaparecido el ojiazul, ahora comprendía porque los demás habían estado raros y con mucha prisa, iban a visitarla.

-Así que para ella eran las flores- susurro para sí misma –Hoy se cumplen 5 años de su muerte y sigues sin superarlo ¿Por eso es por lo que te emborrachaste?- una lagrima traicionera rodo por su mejilla _"Se lo que estas sintiendo Naruto, yo tampoco he podido superar la muerte de Sasuke-kun"_ pensó para sus adentros.

* * *

><p>-Hola, Hina- saludo la rubia al tiempo que se arrodillaba con mucho cuidado frente a la tumba y comenzaba a limpiar la fotografía frente a ella –Hace tiempo que no venía a visitarte, pero mi condición no me lo permitía, más bien aún no me lo permite- rio con tristeza -Me he escapado de casa, pero es que, tenía que venir a verte, me urgía venir- callo un momento por el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado -Te prometí que ya no lloraría cuando viniera, pero me es imposible no hacerlo, a pesar de que no te trate mucho antes de la guerra, el tiempo que compartimos en este lugar, visitando y honrando la memoria de nuestros seres queridos, fue muy agradable y por sobre todas las cosas, increíble, porque me enseñaste a amar más allá de la muerte, a valorar todos y cada uno los momentos compartidos con ellos, me enseñaste a comprender que no están muertos, que en realidad viven en mis recuerdos y mis sentimientos, no en mi mente y corazón, porque estos al fin y al cabo algún día comenzaran a fallar y dejaran de funcionar, pero mientras mi espíritu siga vivo, ellos también lo estarán y así seguirá, mientras alguien más me recuerde y me quiera, yo viviré en esa persona y ellos también, formado así, una cadena unida por un lazo irrompible, un lazo de esperanza para seguir viviendo hasta el fin de los tiempos, unidos todos por un mismo sentimiento y un mismo pensamiento, amor y felicidad- expreso acongojada por el inminente llanto -También me enseñaste a disfrutar cada momento de mi vida, fuese cual fuese, malo o bueno, sin importar lo duro de la situación, a no dejar de ser quien soy porque de esa manera me identifico ante los demás y si pierdo mi identidad pierdo la jugada y con ello la vida- sonrió tristemente, al recordar tantas sabias frases que la ojiperla le había dicho -A dar todo de mi hasta el final, a no rendirme y luchar por mis sueños hasta el último segundo que me quede de vida- se limpió las lágrimas e intento inútilmente acallar sus sollozos, le era tan difícil aun después de 5 años, hacerse a la idea de que ella ya no estaba ahí con ellos, aún seguía doliéndole su partida, seguía causándole las mismas reacciones que hace 5 años, dolor, rabia, impotencia, y sobre todo tristeza mucha tristeza, aun recordaba todas las crisis nerviosas y los ataque de claustrofobia, que padeció al soñarla en un lugar obscuro, sola y asustada, tuvieron que hospitalizarla aludiendo que se trataba de un caso de crisis postraumática ocasionada por lo vivido y visto en esa pelea, lo extraño fue, que después de varios meses de tener las mismas "pesadillas" estas fueron sustituidas por un sueño muy diferente en cual aparecía Hinata con un vestido blanco un poco holgado rodeada por un halo de luz, diciéndole que ya no se preocupara que ella estaba bien, en un lugar mejor con personas buenas y con Neji siempre a su lado, después de ese sueño jamás volvió a soñarla, por ello la dieron de alta aunque ahora era un ninja inactivo, pero esta mañana , volvió a soñarla de la misma forma que la última vez pero en esta ocasión con un vestido dorado y en un campo de hermosas flores y lo único que le dijo es que siempre estaría con ella sin importar las circunstancias y que fuera feliz. Eso le hizo ver que lo que los médicos decían era una mentira ella no tenía una crisis postraumática, el que ella aun pudiera sentir a Hinata era prueba de que su fusión había perdurado aun después de la muerte, muestra innata de que la confianza que existía entre ellas era inquebrantable y ese lazo perduraría aun en él más allá.<p>

-Aún recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste la primera vez que nos vimos aquí, las llevo grabadas a fuego- respiro profundo y cerró los ojos para centrarse en su recuerdo.

-"Cuando una persona muy querida y apreciada por nosotros, muere, esta se convierte en nuestro ángel guardián, aquel que nos cuida y nos protege de todos los males de este mundo y cuando nuestra hora a llegado, ellos estarán ahí, sonriendo y tendiéndonos una mano para guiarnos a un nuevo mundo, para ser feliz y estar siempre juntos"- miro al cielo por un momento y regreso la vista a la pequeña fotografía que había a su lado –Cuánta razón tenías, yo misma lo vi…Neji vino por ti- susurro un tanto arrepentida por sentir que había deshonrado a sus palabras -Siempre me maldije por no haber podido ayudarte y eso me impidió volver a ejercer mi profesión, sufrí mucho pensando tantas cosas negativas estos últimos años que en verdad pensé que estaba completamente loca- rio negado con la cabeza –Pero no se porque hoy en especial, me siento renovada gracias a esas palabras, me siento liberada y en paz conmigo misma-susurro entre feliz y nostálgica -Yo creía que me odiabas por no haberte ayudado y por eso tenía esas horribles pesadillas, pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que tu alma era tan pura y noble que no sabes odiar- se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta del significado de sus palabras -Yo era la que te estaba reteniendo en este mundo con mis miedos y culpas- sonrió de manera sincera mientras acariciaba la fotografía –Por eso ahora yo te digo lo mismo, se feliz Hinata-chan, donde quiera que estés, y recuerda que siempre estarás en mis recuerdos y mis sentimientos.

Un pequeño ruido la hizo girar la cabeza abruptamente, frunció el ceño al ver a "esa" persona retrancada de un árbol.

-No sabes que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es una falta de respeto Naruto- le increpo.

-Llevas mucho tiempo ahí, no quería interrumpir tu "conmovedora conversación", por eso decidí esperar aquí hasta que terminaras- le respondió indiferente.

-Pues yo que tú, mejor me siento, porque no pienso moverme de aquí hasta muy entrada la noche, este día se lo dedico especialmente a ella y nada más, así que si vienes a dejarle esas flores hazlo de una vez, y te evitas de estar perdiendo el tiempo escuchando "conmovedoras conversaciones".- enmarco entre comillas con los dedos las últimas palabras.

-Hmp eso mismo me dijo Shikamaru, a ti no hay quien te mueva de aquí el día de hoy-

-¿Shikamaru?- pregunto desconcertada y un tanto atemorizada.

-Está afuera, esperando que la loca de su esposa se digne a salir- le respondió burlón, la vio avergonzarse un poco – Tranquila le dije que me quería aquí contigo, así que no tienes de que preocuparte por ahora- sonrió levemente al verla suspirar –Aunque déjame decirte que no está muy contento que digamos, se fue muy molesto- agrego serio, se divirtió al ver la cara un tanto pálida que puso la rubia, aunque al instante recuperó su color natural.

-Bueno, más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso, ¿No?- respondió la ojiazul levantando los hombros de manera inocente y con una sonrisa tímida.

-Estas completamente loca Ino- respondió con una media sonrisa surcando su casi inexpresivo rostro.

-Que quieres, soy una mujer con los sentimientos y las hormonas a flor de piel, pero gracias por repetirlo, ya me quedo más claro- sonrió irónica, mientras realizaba una teatral reverencia, se miraron un momento y soltaron una carcajada al darse cuenta de sus comportamientos un tanto infantiles, minutos después se quedaron callados con la vista perdida en algún punto del cementerio, cada uno sumido en sus propios recuerdos.

-¿La extrañas?- pregunto de repente la ojiazul, sacando de sus cavilaciones al rubio.

-Mucho- susurro mirando la fotografía.

-Yo también la extraño- susurro afligida –Siento que una parte de mí se fue con ella, nose solo…a veces desearía poder regresar en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo- un suspiro escapo de sus labios al sentirse un poco tonta por esa declaración.

-Hmp no eres la única con ese pensamiento- respondió aun con la vista en la fotografía.

–Yo daría mi vida por verla aunque sea una sola vez mas y pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le hice- se mordió sutilmente el labio al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que exteriorizaba sus sentimientos desde la muerte de Hinata.

-Ella ya te perdono Naruto, o ¿Es que acaso no la conociste lo suficiente como para darte cuenta que ella jamás te odiaría?- espero paciente una respuesta, pero por la mirada de él se dio cuenta que nunca iba a llegar –Ella lo único que quería era que tu fueras feliz, ella te amaba más allá de lo impensable y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti…aun si eso significaba dejarte ir para que fueras feliz con otra persona- cerro los ojos intentado controlar su creciente enojo hacia el Uzumaki, porque ella fue testigo de algunas de las lágrimas que la Hyuga derramo a causa del rubio –No te digo esto para que te sientas mejor, pero tampoco es para hacerte sentir mal, solo que eso es lo que yo observe las veces que estuve con ella- agrego en un susurro al verlo agachar la mirada –La verdad no sé qué es lo que te llevo a hacer todos esos disparates, pero puedes vivir tranquilo te aseguro que Hina está muy feliz por ti, ya que el amor de tu vida te corresponde y pronto se van a casar ¿Qué no?- expreso con una sonrisa un tanto fingida, la verdad no le agrada mezclar el nombre de Hinata con respecto a la vida amorosa de Naruto, se sentía bizarra y mala amiga.

-¿El amor de mi vida? jajaja - rio sarcásticamente –Creí que tu locura te había hecho más suspicaz pero parece que me equivoque-

-¿De qué demonios hablas Naruto?- pregunto molesta por el tono de voz del ojiazul.

-Ino, Ino, Ino- canturreo el blondo negando con la cabeza –Te dejas llevar por las apariencias, como todos los demás- susurro divertido, la vio fruncir el ceño en señal de protesta y decidió minimizar su martirio y su curiosidad.

–Te contare un secreto. Con de la muerte de Sasuke y la muerte de Hinata, ya no me queda nada…mate a mi amigo-rival por el bien del mundo ninja- sonrío irónicamente -No pude salvarlo, me quebré al darme cuenta que me había equivocado, hice oídos sordos a todos los consejos alebrestando que ese era mi Nindo y que jamás rompo mis promesas y al final de cuentas la rompí, y se supone que era aquella promesa la que me motivaba a seguir adelante- suspiro negando débilmente con la cabeza -Después mi estupidez daña de la manera más vil al ser más bueno de este mundo, confundí de la manera más baja los sentimientos que me rodeaban y mate indirectamente a la única chica que me amaba incondicionalmente, tuve que verla morir para darme cuenta de la gran diferencia entre el amor verdadero y un capricho infantil- respiro pausadamente para recuperar la compostura –Sin familia, sin mi mejor amigo, sin amor…que me quedaba, "soledad", la única que ha estado conmigo desde que nací- apretó los puños para disipar los malos recuerdos -Pero en esta ocasión ya no había desprecio de parte de la aldea al contrario todo mundo me idolatraba, me respetaba, me amaba ¡Ja!- miro al cielo intentando encontrar la forma de explicarse –Sabes, con el fin de la guerra y con la creación del tratado de la alianza Shinobi, todo el mundo estaba eufórico, todos querían verme ya como el Hokage, pero como aún no estaba lo suficientemente preparado decidieron esperar, aunque no podían dejarme en el olvido verdad así que se comenzaron a inmiscuir en mi vida personal, los señores feudales no podían aceptar que el héroe estuviera solo, eso no era correcto, así que me buscaron pareja y quien mejor que mi compañera de equipo, una fuerte Kunoichi, aprendiz de uno de los Sannin, "El amor de mi vida" como tú lo mencionaste- le sonrío divertido al verla esquivar su mirada – Sakura parecía feliz de que la tomaran en cuenta, y la Hokage dijo que era lo mejor así que, que más daba, les seguí el juego y termine comprometido sin saber cómo y a un par de días de ser nombrado Hokage, mi sueño hecho realidad, obtuve lo que siempre soñé, el título de Hokage, el reconocimiento de la aldea y a la chica de mis sueños- dijo sin más con una voz tan indiferente que causaba escalofríos.

-¿Que paso con el Naruto alegre y feliz que jamás se rendía a pesar de las circunstancias?- pregunto desconcertada por verlo rendirse tan fácilmente.

-No lo sé, creo que jamás existió- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Claro que existió, Hinata-chan lo amaba con todo su ser- dijo un tanto exaltada por verlo así.

-Ella ya no está- respondió en un susurro –Tal vez se lo llevo- dedujo con un semblante alicaído.

-¿La amas?- pregunto la rubia de repente, con una mirada suspicaz.

-No, ya no- respondió cambiando su semblante triste por uno indiferente, la rubia lo miro detenidamente con los ojos entrecerrados antes de contestarle

-No me refiero a Sakura Naruto, si no a…Hinata- sonrió levemente al verlo exaltarse al comprender lo que había preguntado, así que volvió a insistir -¿La amas?-

-No entiendo a qué quieres llegar con eso Ino- eludió la mirada inquisidora de la rubia, no entendía porque preguntaba todo eso, que quería probar.

-Konoha no ardera en llamas por contestar una simple pregunta o ¿Si?- ironizo la rubia al ver a su compañero darle tantas vueltas al asunto, al no recibir respuesta volvió a preguntar -Entonces ¿La amas?-

-No creo que alguien pueda amar a un muerto, algo que ya no existe o ¿Si?- respondió al fin mirando hacia la tumba.

-Te equivocas, todos amamos a un "muerto", yo por ejemplo, a pesar de ya no estar aquí, sigo amando a mi padre y lo seguiré amando aun después de mi muerte…no necesariamente tienes que amar algo físico, algo vivo, el amor no solo es terrenal, también es espiritual, es simplemente algo mágico- al notar su inconformidad agrego -No digas que jamás has amado o por lo menos querido a alguien que ya ha fallecido porque eso sería negar que alguna vez existieron y negar la existencia de alguien es negar tu propia existencia, si rompes todos los lazos que te unen a todos los que te rodean ¿Qué te queda?- lo miro de reojo, recordando lo que había dicho acerca de su soledad, y al ver que no decía nada prosiguió –Nada, no te queda nada, serás olvidado como si jamás hubieses existido y de esa manera te puedo dar la razón, nadie puede amar a un muerto, nadie puede amar algo que jamás existió- se encogió de hombros como restándole importancia a su discurso, aunque por dentro se regocijaba de haber mermado un poco esa armadura de acero que lo protegía.

-y pues ¿La amas?- se mordió la parte interna de su mejilla para reprimir una sonrisa victoriosa, al ver que el ojiazul estaba a punto de responderle.

-Valla, valla, valla pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- irrumpió una voz varonil cargada de ironía, Ino estuvo a punto de saltarle encima si no fuera porque su condición se lo impedía.

-El próximo Hokage de la Hoja- volvió a hablar con un tono resentido –a por cierto tu prometida te está buscando, es mejor que vayas a idolatrarla, no creo que le agrade saber que estas aquí-

-Hmmp, me iré cuando me de mi regalada gana Kiba- respondió mordaz el ojiazul.

-No tienes ningún derecho de estar aquí- inquiero el castaño molesto por su presencia.

-¿Enserio? Y quien me lo prohíbe ¿Tu?- ironizo con una sonrisa arrogante el Uzumaki.

-Maldito imbécil- gruño el Inuzuka dirigiéndose de manera amenazante hacia el rubio quien mantenía una sonrisa prepotente

-¡Kiba!, basta- semi grito una voz femenina –Este no es el lugar ni el momento para armar un escándalo quieres- lo miro fijamente para que se calmara –El tanto como nosotros tiene el mismo derecho de estar aquí ok-

-Lo lamento Hanabi, pero…- callo, ella tenía razón no era el momento ni el lugar –Ok tu ganas- resoplo frustrado

-Bien- sonrió sutilmente, se giró hacia el ojiazul –Bueno Naruto-sama eso también va para usted- agrego en un susurro

-Como tú digas Hanabi- respondió serio, dirigió la vista hacia los otros acompañantes y los saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza –Tenten, Lee-

-Que tal Naruto/ Hola Naruto- respondieron los nombrados.

-Bueno ya que todos estamos en son de paz- hablo la rubia después de superar su coraje contra el castaño -¿Por dónde empezamos?- pregunto alzando una ceja de manera interrogante.

* * *

><p>Se dedicaron casi toda la tarde en limpiar la tumba y la estatua en forma de Dragón, mientras los hombres pulían tanto la lápida como el monumento, las mujeres se dedicaron a quitar algunas hierbas malas que crecían alrededor de estas, cortaron los tallos largos de las flores que todos llevaron, y con el conocimiento de Ino en ese ámbito, realizaron hermosos arreglos florales, después los acomodarlos de tal forma que se vieran elegantes, antes de terminar, Hanabi, Tenten y Naruto, decidieron ir a comprar algo para comer mientras los otros terminaban sus deberes. Kiba dejo que Lee terminara de arreglar la estatua y se dirigió con Ino.<p>

-Y ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto el castaño mirando a la rubia terminar de hacer un arreglo.

-Bien, mmm un tanto sobreprotegida pero ya me acostumbre- respondió encogiéndose de hombros -¿Y tú?-

-También bien- respondió de la misma manera que la rubia.

-¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Hanabi?- inquirió curiosa, soltó una risita al verlo sonrojarse y agachar la mirada.

-Eh… pues estamos muy bien, aunque su nombramiento como líder del Clan ha ocasionado cierto distanciamiento, hacemos todo lo posible por estar juntos- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona – ¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Shikamaru?-

-Pues demasiado bien como podrás notarlo- respondió sonriente señalándose de arriba abajo, el castaño soltó tremenda carcajada al comprender las palabras de la rubia.

–Dios Ino no has cambiado nada- argumento el castaño intentando tranquilizarse después de ese ataque.

-¿Qué? Soy joven y hermosa aun…tengo que divertirme con algo, que no- exclamo mientras aleteaba las pestañas exageradamente y echaba su larga cabellera aun lado de manera coqueta.

El Inuzuka volvió a carcajearse pero esta vez mas fuerte siendo seguido por la risa de la rubia, instantes después Lee se les acerco mirándolos de manera interrogante lo que ocasiono que las risas aumentaran.

-¿De qué se ríen?- pregunto desconcertado el pelinegro pero no recibió ninguna contestación.

-Si Kiba ¿De qué se ríen?- Inquirió una segunda voz un tanto molesta, al instante el castaño dejo de reír y se sonrojo levemente al sentirse pillado.

-Eh Hanabi…bueno mmm- hablo atropelladamente no sabiendo que decir.

-Fue culpa mía Hanabi-chan- respondió la rubia al ver el nerviosismo de su compañero.

–Dije algo gracioso y bueno perdimos la compostura, una disculpa- agrego sin más la ojiazul.

-Bueno no importa- exclamo la castaña restándole importancia al asunto –Mejor vamos a comer, ya es un poco tarde y merecemos un descanso.

Se sentaron formando un semicírculo frente a la tumba, realizaron una oración en memoria de la Hyuga mayor, y después se dispusieron a repartir la comida que habían comprado, comían envueltos en un agradable silencio el cual en ocasiones se veía interrumpido por algunas anécdotas explicadas ya sea por el castaño o la rubia, sacándoles una que otra risa a su acompañantes, terminada la comida recogieron lo sobrante y limpiaron el lugar, unos minutos más tarde, los tres castaños y el pelinegro realizaron una corta oración y se despidieron de los dos jóvenes, dejándolos como al principio.

-Creo que también deberíamos retirarnos, no crees Ino- sugirió el rubio colocándose de pie junto a la rubia.

-Te dije que este día se lo dedico completamente a ella, así que no pienso moverme de aquí- le respondió seria, mientras se acomodaba mejor, quedando sentada de lado –Si quieres tu puedes irte por mí no hay problema-

-Le prometí a Shikamaru que me quedaría contigo- respondió de igual manera.

-No te preocupes por mí, yo puedo…- callo repentinamente al sentir una punzada recorrer su columna hasta su cabeza, respiro entrecortadamente intentando reprimir las ganas de gritar pero no pudo mas –Ahhhhhhhhhh-

-¡Ino! – exclamo angustiado al escuchar el grito y verla enterrar los dedos en el césped, mientras su cuerpo temblaba incontrolable, se acuclillo frente a ella pero esta mantenía la cabeza.

-Hinata- susurro entrecortadamente mientras intentaba no llorar –Naruto, ¡Hinata!- medio grito presa del pánico, alzando la mirada hacia el rubio, él la miro confundido intentando entenderla –Ahhhhhhhhh- volvió a gritar la rubia, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas, sentía sus músculos tensos producto del dolor –Hi-Hina ya viene- exclamo apretando fuertemente los ojos por el dolor que sentía –Ahhhhhhhh- sintió como alguien la cargaba y le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras, entreabrió la mirada enfocándola en el rubio, tomo una bocanada de aire intentando controlar los espasmos –N-Naruto, Hina…ta y-ya v-viene- susurro antes de desmayarse.

El ojiazul se alarmo al verla completamente pálida y peor aún al notar que el vestido en la parte baja de su vientre se comenzaba a humedecer, realizo unos cuantos sellos y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

><p>-¡Un médico!- grito angustiado segundos después de aparecer en la recepción del Hospital de Konoha– ¡Necesito un médico!- volvió a gritar mirando a todos lados, vio salir a rubia de coletas de una habitación – ¡Tsunade!- la llamo –Necesito tu ayuda-<p>

Al instante un grupo de enfermeras se acercaron a él con una camilla, recostó ahí a la ojiazul, al tiempo que la ojimiel llegaba a su lado y la inspeccionaba rápidamente.

-¡Ha roto fuente!...entro en labor de parto, necesito que preparen el quirófano ¡Ya! - ordeno apresurada mientras llamaba a uno subordinados –Avisadle a Nara Shikamaru la situación de su esposa- exclamo al tiempo que se dirigía a la sala de operaciones.

-Naruto- llamo al blondo al ver su cara angustiada –Ella estará bien- tras decir esto desapareció dentro de la habitación.

Había pasado alrededor de 15 minutos cuando escucho como alguien lo llamaba.

-¡Naruto!- exclamo la voz alarmada del Nara – ¿Que sucedió?- inquirió saber

-No lo sé, todo fue tan rápido- respondió confundido –De repente empezó a gritar y decir cosas sin sentido-

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?-

-Que Hinata estaba por llegar- respondió inseguro –No entiendo a que se refería-

Un suspiro escapo de la boca del Nara, se sentó en una de las bancas del hospital y cerró los ojos sintiéndose aliviado, los volvió a abrir al sentir la mirada inquisidora del Uzumaki, resoplo aburrido.

-Ah que problemático- susurro a la nada –Cuando Ino se enteró que íbamos a tener una niña, autoproclamo que se llamaría Hinata y nada ni nadie le haría cambiar de opinión, ni siquiera mi madre- respondió encogiéndose de hombros –Así que a lo que mi mujer problemática se referiría era que la bebe estaba a punto de nacer-

-Oh- fue lo único que salió de la boca del rubio.

Se quedó con el Nara a esperar el nacimiento de su niña, no sabía porque pero quería conocer a la nueva Hinata, estuvieron ahí toda la noche, esperando algún indicio pero nadie decía nada, Shikamaru caminaba de un lado a otro mirando constantemente hacia la habitación, esperando que alguien saliera de ahí a decirle aunque sea Hola, sentía los nervios a flor de piel, y desearía en estos momentos ser una nube, se sentó al lado del rubio quien ya había caído en los brazos de Morfeo hacia algunas horas, de nada servía estar como estaba, cerró los ojos un instante intentando controlarse pero su cansancio era mayor y termino haciéndole compañía al rubio, no supo cuánto tiempo durmió pero cuando despertó había una joven enfermera frente a él.

-¿Nara Shikamaru?-

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el tercer capitulo<p>

Bueno primero que nada quisiera agradecer los **favorites** y **followers** a:

**AMAM16**

**Angel Maria 15**

**fan hinata hyuga**

**Hanabi Inuzuka**

**Sukihime 510**

**Diana Marcela-Akemi**

**Aliasin**

**Willy008**

**Patricia Hyuga**

**Lavi-hime 4E -3**

**Namikaze Nikkita**

Y los **reviews** a:

**Angel Maria 15: **Actualizare cada semana si me es posible vale ^_^

**akeminakajima: **Todo a su tiempo, poco a poco el pasado se ira revelandou. 0.o

**fan hinata hyuga: **Gracias a ti por leerlo! Ya verás que pronto todo se aclarara, solo paciencia n.n

**Diana Marcela-Akemi: **Me alegra mucho que te guste y gracias por la invitación y con respecto a lo de Hina, perdón T.T pero es parte de la historia u.u

P.D. ya me suscribí (Y)

**Liseth tkm:** Gracias, tu comentario me motivo para escribir este capítulo, tenía un pequeño bloqueo mental, aunque la verdad sé que te deje con más dudas acerca de Hinata que al principio, pero por lo menos ya hay una parte (minimisima) de las dudas con respecto a Naruto media resuelta ¿Qué no?... no me odies por comprometerlo con otra pero prometo que el siguiente capítulo será una bomba, solo eso puedo decir, y ntp yo también llore cuando lo escribí…naa yo lloro con todo (Soy tan sensible) Besos!

**Patricia Hyuga: **Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te haya encantado, prometo que la terminare vale, y la verdad no era mi intención ser tan melodramática (Ah a quien quiero engañar me fascina la intriga y el suspenso) yo también llore T.T

* * *

><p>Con respecto a este capítulo, a las fans de Sasuke, no me odien por haberlo asesinado sin ni siquiera haber aparecido en el fic, pero necesitaba hacerlo para darle la nueva personalidad a Naruto-kun, una disculpa pero mi inspiración para esta historia fue el manga 693, no tiene nada que ver pero bueno me llego una iluminación divina 0:) de esas raras jajaja XD, y a las fans de Sakura que les puedo decir se llevara un buen chasco, la verdad a mi no me gusta el NaruSaku, pero por desgracia mi inspiracion divina lo inmiscuyo en la historia, sera leve lo prometo.<p>

Y con respecto a Hinata-chan…paciencia su muerte no fue en vano ya lo verán, solo les puedo decir que el siguiente capítulo será una bola de fuego estilo Itachi Uchiha ^_^…(Esperemos y no me bloquee) 0.o

Reviews, favorites, followers? Please n.n

Besos grandes...nos estamos leyendo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola fanáticos del Naruhina! Bueno yo aquí subiendo el 4 capitulo espero y sea de su agrado a mi parecer quedo un poco extraño no lo sé pero cualquier duda mándenme un Review que ahora si los comenzare a contestar antes de publicar la historia n.n y si alguien quiere darme sugerencias también las acepto.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Nota:

–Diálogos–

"Frases o palabras importantes"

–Diálogos dichos/ al mismo tiempo–

–"_pensamientos"–_

""–_Diálogos mentales–""_

"_Recuerdos"_

_Las palabras marcadas con un * tienen un significado que mencionare al final._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

– ¿Nara Shikamaru?– pregunto la enfermera

–Si soy yo– respondió un poco somnoliento pero atento a lo que ella diría, miro de reojo a Naruto quien comenzaba a despertar.

– ¡Felicidades!, es padre de una hermosa y sana niña– exclamo con una gran sonrisa la chica, mientras tanto él se quedó mudo de la emoción sin saber que hacer o que decir.

– ¡Venga acompáñeme! – le animo la joven. Sintió un leve codazo en su hombro y giro la vista observando a su compañero sonreírle de manera sincera.

–Anda que esperas– susurro el ojiazul al ver la perplejidad del azabache, este simplemente asintió, se puso de pie y siguió como manso cordero a la enfermera.

Los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista, cerró los ojos y suspiro feliz de saber que la pequeña había nacido bien.

– ¿Aun sigues aquí Naruto? – pregunto la rubia ojimiel.

– Hmmp– expreso rodando los ojos, observo a la Hokage estrechar la mirada –No tenía nada que hacer más que evitar que Shikamaru se desquiciara– agrego sin más, la ojimiel alzo una ceja, el simplemente se encogió de hombros importándole un reverendo comino lo que ella pensara de él.

–Podrás conocerla cuando pasen a Ino al área de maternidad– le sugirió a pesar de que el blondo no dijo nada, aunque era más que obvio que estaba ahí por esa simple razón, un "Hmmp" burlesco, fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, cerró ambas manos en puños al escucharlo, le molestaba de sobremanera que el rubio se expresara con ese monosílabo y aun peor que lo usara solo para hacerla rabiar, su paciencia había llegado a su límite y esta vez ese mocoso se las pagaría.

–Tsunade-sama– llamo un Ambu antes de que ella siquiera se acercara al rubial

–Si– gruño por la interrupción

–Hay un hombre que desea hablar con usted, dice que es urgente–

– ¿Quién es? –

– Su nombre es Kawamura* Shiroi* y trae un mensaje importante para usted– por un momento en la cara de la rubia se pudo apreciar una gesto de confusión pero al instante fue sustituido por uno de sorpresa.

–Decidle que en un momento lo atiendo– ordeno apresurada, el Ambu simplemente asistió y desapareció en una nube de humo.

– ¿Quién es ese hombre? – pregunto el rubio

–No tengo la más mínima idea pero al haberse presentado como un Kawamura, denota que es miembro de dicho clan y no es prudente hacerle esperar–

– ¿Y? Tan importantes son–

–La información acerca de los Kawamura es clasificada y solo el Hokage y los miembros del consejo puede saberla así que mientras yo siga siendo la Hokage tú no tienes derecho a saber nada– respondió con suficiencia, lo vio fruncir el ceño claramente molesto y eso le causo un regocijo interno al haberse "vengado" por las burlas anteriores –Si se llega a presentar algún percance con respecto al estado de la familia Nara avisadme inmediatamente quieres– añadió.

–Como usted ordene Hokage-sama– respondió sarcástico el rubio, haciendo una ligera reverencia. La ojimiel tuvo que morderse la lengua para volver a contener su ira, respiro pausadamente, estaba a punto de retirarse pero un pequeño recuerdo la hizo detenerse.

–Mañana será el Homenaje a los caídos, recuerda que como futuro Hokage debes estar presente y declamar unas breves palabras- expreso con voz seria, suspiro levemente intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba a punto de decir –Además…se hará un recordatorio especial por el 5 aniversario de la muerte del "Dragón Blanco de Konoha"- agrego en un susurro, si el ojiazul tuvo alguna reacción ante la mención de la Hyuga no la mostro ni por un segundo, torció los labios ante la indiferencia del hombre que tenía delante, si por ella hubiera sido el no se convertiría en Hokage hasta que de verdad, estuviera recuperado de las dolorosas perdidas de las cuales se culpaba, porque como el Kazekage en una ocasión lo había mencionado, las heridas físicas más profundas, tardan tiempo en sanar pero las heridas del corazón jamás lo hacen, no sin amor, y por ahora no había nadie capaz de salvarlo de su soledad. Por desgracia nadie notaba ese pequeño detalle y ella tenía que acatar las órdenes que se impusieron "Democráticamente" hace ya casi 5 años. –Naruto– lo llamo –En 3 días, durante aniversario de la consolidación oficial de la Alianza Shinobi, serás nombrado Hokage, ya se te ha explicado con anticipación todos los protocolos que debes seguir, así que intenta fingir que estas contento ¿Si?– le giño un ojo y sin más desapareció.

Rodo los ojos exasperado, si por el fuera mandaría todo a la mierda, pero obvio eso no era propio de un "Héroe", se sentó otra vez, colocando ambos codos sobre sus piernas y cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos _–"Mi vida es una completa e irremediable mierda"– _pensó irónico.

– ¿Naruto-sama? – Pregunto una enfermera de aspecto maduro, al verlo alzar el rostro y confirmar su identidad prosiguió –Nara-san pide verlo, Sígame por favor– sin más el ojiazul se puso de pie y camino junto a la mujer.

* * *

><p>–Aww como esta mi hermosa Hina ah– decía con voz melosa la ojiazul mientras le hacía mimos a su pequeña – ¿Quién es la bebe más hermosa? ¿Quién? –<p>

Shikamaru sonrió ligeramente, observo detalladamente a su mujer, Ino había cambiado muchísimo desde aquella misión, la muerte de Hinata la había afectado de una manera atroz que casi la llevo a perder la cordura y a él le dolió verla sufrir, por eso se prometió no abandonarla y estar siempre con ella, muchos habían visto de mala manera su actuar y peor aun cuando le pidió matrimonio, creían que lo hacía por lastima y recibió tantas quejas de tantas personas, a las cuales obviamente no les tomo importancia, llevaban poco más de un año de casados y al principio creyó estarse equivocando, pero ahora al observar la sonrisa de felicidad que adornaba su rostro, sus brillantes zafiros emocionados y la calidez que emanaba se dio cuenta que había hecho lo correcto, verla feliz era lo que más deseaba y él también estaba feliz por ello, unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus recuerdos, se levantó y camino de forma cansada, abrió la puerta y sonrío al ver al ojiazul del otro lado, dio un paso hacia atrás para accederle la entrada, lo vio titubear pero sin más se adentró.

–Ah, hola Naruto– saludo con un poco de efusividad la rubia mientras seguía mimando a, la bebé.

–Que tal Ino, ¿Cómo te encuentras?–

–Un poco dolorida pero muy feliz, ¿Y tú?, Shikamaru me conto que te quedaste con el–

–Estoy bien, me alegro por ustedes, Felicidades–

–Gracias– respondieron ambos padres con una sonrisa

–Naruto nosotros queremos darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste– expreso la ojiazul –En verdad sin ti no sé qué hubiera pasado ¡Arigatou! – susurro mientras se limpiaba una traicionera lágrima.

–Antes de que digas algo quisiéramos hacerte una petición– pidió el Nara, miro de soslayo a su esposa y al ver el asentimiento de esta prosiguió – ¿Nos harías el honor de ser el padrino de nuestra hija?-

Se sorprendió en demasía, eso era algo que no se esperaba, sintió algo cálido emerger de su pecho, una sensación muy reconfortable, carraspeo un poco para aclarar su voz –Por supuesto que si– respondió con una sincera sonrisa al tiempo que dirigía la mirada al pequeño bulto que sostenía la ojiazul.

–Naruto– llamo la rubia – ¿Te gustaría cargar a tu ahijada?– pregunto sonriente, lo vio dudar un momento –Acércate te diré como hacerlo– sugirió para infundirle confianza.

Titubeante camino hacia ella, no estaba muy seguro de poder hacerlo, escucho atentamente las indicaciones de la ojiazul y poco a poco fue haciendo lo que ella le dijo, cuando por fin tuvo a la pequeña entre sus brazos, se concentró completamente en no dañar a la bebé, inspiro profundo varias veces para relajarse y acostumbrarse a la sensación de cargar a ese delicado ser, la arrullo levemente al sentir al pequeño bultito removerse, le destapo cuidadosamente el rostro y contuvo las ganas de soltar una exclamación afeminada, era una niña muy hermosa, su pelo azabache contrastaba de manera perfecta con su blanca piel y sus ojos azules completaban la perfección, por un instante imagino que esa pequeña era suya y que la mujer que estaba en la cama era…, sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió mentalmente por estar pensando estupideces, se concentró de nuevo en la pequeña y decidió centrar su atención solo en ella, en su "Aijada".

* * *

><p>–Disculpe la tardanza ¿Kawamura Shiroi verdad? – pregunto la Hokage mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio, quedando de frente al hombre.<p>

–Hai Hokage-sama, Kawamura Shiroi, capital de la guardia real de Kawamura Yukiko líder del clan Kawamura– respondió con voz grave un hombre de edad madura, cabello negro, ojos grises y piel blanca –Lamento importunarla pero Yukiko-sama me pidió que le entregara este pergamino– dijo mientras estiraba un rollo no muy grande hacia la rubia –Dentro detalla de manera más concreta el motivo por el cual la caravana está retrasada, se suponía que arribaríamos el día de hoy pero lamentablemente no se pudo, tal vez tarden en llegar uno o dos días pero Yukiko-sama aseguro que estarían aquí para cuando se lleve a cabo la asunción del nuevo Hokage- titubeo un instante antes de continuar –Mmm y bueno Kirei*-hime solicita de favor un par de hectáreas para que el clan se acentúe, dentro del pergamino también viene explicado él porque–

La rubia dedico algunos minutos en leer el manuscrito, ocasionalmente fruncía levemente el ceño, en otras movía la cabeza de manera afirmativa, alzo la mirada hacia el pelinegro.

–Decidle a vuestra líder que no se preocupe, Konoha los recibirá sin ningún problema, y con respecto a los terrenos doy mi autorización a tal petición, me sorprende saber que una gran parte del clan viene, pero me es muy grato que me lo hayan anticipado, cuando la caravana allá arribado algunos de mis subordinados se encargaran de mostrarles el lugar donde podrán asentarse–

–Arigatou Hokage-sama– respondió agradecido el ojigris –Bueno sin más que agregar me retiro para avisarle a tiempo a Yukiko-sama, con su permiso y otra vez gracias por su amabilidad– reitero realizando una ligera reverencia.

–Hasta luego y dele mis saludos a Lady Yukiko– pidió la Hokage, el pelinegro asintió y sin más cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-

En algún lugar de camino a la aldea de Konoha una considerable caravana se aventuraba en las inmensidades del bosque llevaban viajando 4 días se suponía que tenían que haber llegado a su destino el día de ayer pero por motivos internos del clan no pudieron, por el diseño y elegancia de las carrozas se podría decir que eran personas importantes y adineradas, la carroza principal se distinguía no porque fuera al frente si no por el considerable tamaño y el diseño único que poseía, dentro de esta se encontraban la matriarca y los príncipes del Clan Kawamura provenientes de la nación del Agua.

– ¿Obaa-sama? – llamo un pequeño niño castaño de piel clara, mientras admiraba con sus grandes ojitos la belleza de la flora que lo rodeaba.

– ¿Qué sucede Ne-chan?– pregunto una mujer de edad avanzada, de cabello gris, ojos grises y piel nívea quien vestía un elegante kimono negro con decoraciones doradas y plateadas.

–Obaa-sama no me llame así, no estamos en casa– pidió el pequeño haciendo un lindo puchero, inflo las mejillas al ver a su abuela reír –Hmmp tardaremos mucho en llegar a… mmm Konoha–

–Lo siento Ne…perdón "Seiryu*-chan", Shiroi-san menciono que estamos a un día de nuestro destino – respondió sonriente la mujer.

–Obaa-sama, el "chan" no, aquí no, lo recuerda– contesto apresurado con las mejillas sonrosadas por la vergüenza. – ¿Shiroi-Sensei ya regreso?–

–Oh cierto, una disculpa honorable Seiryu-kou*– susurro "apenada" la mayor, con una sonrisa –Si llego por la mañana, pero no te lo dije porque seguías durmiendo– agrego al ver su carita asombrada.

–Obaa-sama– llamo otra vez –Porque antes no asistíamos a eventos como al que vamos–

–Porque a tu tío no le agradaban, más bien siguen sin agradarle, además nosotros no formamos parte de ninguna aldea ninja lo recuerdas– sonrió levemente al ver los ojitos de sorpresa de su nieto al recordar ese detalle.

– ¡Je, je! Eh lo había olvidado– respondió nervioso el castaño.

–No importa, y con respecto a porque vamos a uno de esos eventos es porque tu mami es muy buena convenciendo a los demás y bueno tu tío no se pudo negar a sus suplicas– agrego divertida

–mmm y si Okaa-san es la debilidad de Rei*-Ojisan, porque no lo había hecho antes–

–Porque eras muy pequeño y sabes lo sobreprotectora que es tu madre–

–Obaa-sama– insistió otra vez, a la mujer se le escapo una pequeña risa, su nieto se volvía muy preguntón cuando estaba nervioso –Ellos podrán curar a Okaa-san cuando llegamos allí– agrego mirando de manera triste hacia la parte trasera del carruaje en donde se encontraba descansando su madre.

–Yo espero que si cariño, espero que si– respondió en un susurro al tiempo en que atraía al pequeño a su regazo. Su hija era su adoración y no quería perderla como a sus otros hijos, no sabían bien que es lo que tenía pero ninguna de las medicinas que ellos producían surtía efecto, las crisis cada vez eran más constantes y le partía el corazón verla sufrir, así que contra todo juramento decidieron abandonar su zona de confort y visitar una de las aldeas ninja más reconocidas del mundo, donde se suponía se encontraban los mejores ninja médico.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche cuando arribo a su morada, abrió la puerta de su departamento desganado, se adentró con paso lento y cansado, había sido un día muy extenuante, primero tuvo que soportar la bipolaridad de Sakura, empezando por sus reclamos por no haberla ido a buscar en dos días para pedirle disculpas, después su efusividad porque pasado mañana se convertiría en Hokage y seria anunciado de manera oficial la fecha de su matrimonio, después su gentileza al haberle escrito su discurso para el homenaje y por ultimo sus amenaza de muerte si no se lo aprendía, suspiro cansado, esa mujer lo iba a volver loco, se dirigió a su habitación de manera automática, se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a desvestirse, después de eso aparecen los organizadores del evento trayéndole de un lado a otro, diciéndole donde tiene que estar, en que momento debe decir su discurso etc. Lo bueno de todo es que el Homenaje a los caídos no tuvo ningún contratiempo, se realizaron muchas oraciones, su discurso fue vitoreado por todos y recibió demasiados halagos y por ultimo tuvo que presenciar el recordatorio al "Dragón blanco de Konoha, necesito hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no huir de ahí, una cosa era que la mencionaran entre una larga lista de fallecidos pero una muy diferente es que hayan hecho una reseña histórica de "toda" su vida. Se levantó solo en bóxer y se dirigió a su armario, busco un pantalón de pijama, cuando lo encontró se lo hubo puesto regreso y volvió a sentarse, coloco su codo sobre su pierna y recargo su cabeza sobre su mano, cerró los ojos mientras a su mente llegaban una serie de recuerdos.<p>

**Flashback**

_Despertó desorientado la cabeza le dolía a mares y sentía su cuerpo tan pesado que el simple hecho de respirar era una odisea, intento enfocar la vista pero un mareo lo hizo mantenerse quieto, aspiro una fuerte cantidad de oxígeno y se arrepintió al momento, una fuerte punzada de dolor le recorrió todo el pecho lo que le provoco repentinas arcadas, intento incorporarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía de manera eficaz, aferro fuertemente las manos a la sabana que tenía encima e inspiro varias veces de manera entrecortada, escucho la puerta abrirse y el sonido de algo caer al suelo._

– _¡Naruto! – chillo/grito la pelirosa al verlo despierto y sufriendo un ataque estaba realizando su última ronda de la tarde y al entrar jamás imagino encontrarlo despierto, corrió rápidamente a socorrerlo, le levanto la cabeza y aplico chakra curativo sobre su pecho, poco a poco las arcadas fueron disminuyendo y su respiración se normalizo, lo volvió a recostar, sirvió un poco de agua en un vaso y lo hizo tomarla con pequeños tragos, lo vio contraer el rostro pero aun así la bebió toda._

– _¿Cómo te sientes?– pregunto mientras revisaba sus signos vitales._

–_Dolorido muy dolorido– respondió con una voz un poco ronca._

–_Poco a poco te recuperaras por completo– le respondió con una sonrisa, callo por un instante –Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado, no sabes la agonía que sufrimos al creer que te perderíamos– susurro mientras se limpiaba una traicionera lagrima._

–_Estoy bien Sakura-chan– aclaro al tiempo que le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa._

– _¿Sakura-chan como esta Sasuke?– pregunto después de un rato de silencio al recordar fragmentos de su anterior pelea, espero paciente una respuesta raro en él ya que paciencia es lo que menos tiene, pero esa respuesta jamás llego, al contrario solo un silencio rotundo los rodeo, interrumpido por leves sollozos provenientes de la ojiverde, no necesitaba ser sabio para interpretar esa muda respuesta, se mordió el labio para intentar calmarse – ¿Sakura-chan? – insistió mientras se reincorporaba lentamente, quería escucharla, necesitaba respuestas dichas, no figuradas. _

–_¡Oh Naruto!– exclamo al tiempo que se arrojaba a sus brazos –No pude salvarlo…yo…estaba muy grave…ambos lo estaban y yo…– lloro aún más al recordar la agonía del pelinegro, la debilidad de su cuerpo y sus bajas reservas de chakra le habían impedido brindarles los primeros auxilios a ambos y tuvo que elegir a quien primero, a pesar de estarse turnando, las heridas del ojinegro eran tan profundas que simplemente su ayuda no servía de nada – Lo siento…Sasuke-kun…murió– susurro entrecortadamente, sintió el cuerpo del ojiazul tensarse al decir la última palabra, lo abrazo un poco más fuerte para trasmitirle apoyo pero jamás se imaginó que reaccionara de manera agresiva._

– _¡Mientes!– grito/gruño el rubio mientras apartaba de manera brusca a la chica – ¡Sasuke no puede estar muerto! él no puede morir– cerro los puños tan fuertemente que los nudillos comenzaron a tornarse blancos –Dime la verdad, ¡Dime la verdad Sakura!– grito furioso al tiempo que su iris se tornaba roja._

–_No te e-estoy m-mintiendo…Sasuke-kun tenía heridas mortales y sus reservas de chakra estaban al límite, no había nada que pudiera hacer, yo…– explico de manera autómata, temblaba ligeramente, el instinto asesino que emanaba el rubio era temible._

–_Eso no es verdad, Sasuke no está muerto– expreso furioso – ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE! – comenzó a gritar, no podía creer lo que ella decía, eso no podía ser verdad, por Kami-sama él no tenía la intención de matarlo, tenía que estar soñando, más bien estaba teniendo una horrible pesadilla, cerró los ojos fuertemente para disiparla._

–_Naruto…lo siento– abrió los ojos apresuradamente al escuchar la palabras de condolencia de la pelirosa, sintió como sus ojos se acumulaban de lágrimas al darse cuenta de la cruda verdad_

–_Lárgate– le gruño mientras volvía a cerrarlos para contener el llanto, los volvió abrir casi al instante – ¡Dije que te largaras! ¡No te quiero ver, ni a ti ni a nadie! – Grito señalando hacia la puerta– ¡Fuera de aquí!– gruño al tiempo que tomaba el vaso que estaba sobre el buró y lo arrojaba a la pared más cercana a la ojijade, al instante la vio desaparecer tras la puerta. Se volvió a recostar colocando su antebrazo sobre sus ojos un quejido escapo de su cargante –"Perdóname Sasuke, por favor perdóname"– pensó mientras lloraba silenciosamente en la soledad de la habitación._

* * *

><p>–<em>Buenos días Naruto-kun– saludo como todos los días la ojiperla a un "inconsciente" rubio, llevaba yendo a visitarlo desde que lo ingresaron al hospital, para ser exactos un mes, al principio tocaba antes de entrar como esperando que alguien le contestara pero a los pocos días se dio cuenta que eso era tonto así que sin más se adentraba, sus visitas eran ya tan bien conocidas por todo el personal que no necesitaba anunciarse casi casi se podría decir que tenía pase Vip, todas las mañanas desde que comenzaba las horas de visita hasta las 12 del medio día se las dedicaba por completo al ojiazul, le llevaba flores, le leía un libro, le platicaba los acontecimientos que sucedían en la aldea y en las naciones, le ponía un poco de música, en ocasiones le cantaba o simplemente lo observaba algo en lo que ya era una experta, camino directo hacia la ventana sin mirarlo todavía dejo sobre una mesita la canasta que siempre traía y abrió las cortinas levemente.<em>

–_Hoy hace un hermoso día sabes, la aldea se ve tan bonita desde aquí, me encantaría que pudieras observarla, estoy completamente segura que te fascinaría– expreso sonriente mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre la pequeña repisa que tenía –Ayer por la tarde tuve que hacer una misión urgente a la cuidad de Shukuba, a pesar de que la guerra ha terminado hay muchas pandillas de delincuentes y renegados que se aprovechan de la perdida material y vital en las naciones y se dedican a sabotear las pequeñas localidades que no se vieron afectadas por la guerra, es tan triste que cometan ese tipo de actos aun después de los sacrificios que se tuvieron que hacer para libarnos del Tsukuyomi infinito– susurro con el semblante un poco serio –Me duele ver que las personas no aprecian ese tipo de acciones, al contrario dañan aquello que tanto te costó proteger y que nosotros intentamos proteger– abrió la ventana para permitir el paso de aire a la habitación –Intente hacerlos entrar en razón, pero no me escucharon y tuve que hacer lo que todo ninja hace, usar la fuerza bruta, odio la violencia pero ese es el camino que elegí para proteger a los que amo y lo que amo– expreso con determinación mientras se giraba para verlo, abrió los ojos como platos al verlo despierto y mirándola fijamente._

–_Buenos días Hinata– le respondió a su anterior saludo cuando ella dejo de hablar, era la primera vez en muchos años que la escuchaba decir más que unas cuantas frases y sin tartamudear, eso era algo como decirlo "Sorprendente"._

–_N-Na-Naruto-k-kun…tu…yo– sintió sus mejillas arder y supuso que debía estar sonrojada completamente sonrojada, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir porque obvio una cosa es hablarle a alguien que está dormido y con los sentidos inhabilitados a otro que está completamente despierto y mirándote de una manera muy intimidante, aparto la vista y realizo una ligera reverencia –Disculpa m-mi imprudencia, yo m-me retiro– hablo en un susurro y sin más salió apresuradamente de la habitación._

_Alzo una ceja confundido, eso había sido demasiado extraño y raro –"Exactamente como ella"– pensó encogiéndose de hombros, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela ya que los recuerdos de la pelea con Sasuke lo atormentaban a cada instante, así que cuando escucho la puerta abrirse estaba más que despierto y listo para gritarle a ese imprudente que saliera de su habitación, pero se quedó mudo cuando escucho el cordial saludo y la tranquilidad con la que la joven se adentraba, cuando la reconoció se asombró al verla diferente a como la recordada, se notaba más seguridad y elegancia en su porte y más confianza en su caminar, pero lo que verdaderamente llamo su atención era la calidez y paz que emanaba algo extraño para alguien que participo en una guerra y vio morir a muchas personas, eso era algo digno de admirarse aunque parecía que su actitud tímida no había cambiado, negó con la cabeza a esa chica jamás la entendería, cerró los ojos e intento descansar un momento no se sentía con ánimos de preocuparse por nadie que no fuera él._

* * *

><p><em>Despertó más relajado, giro la vista hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya era otro día, había dormido bastante, una pequeña canasta junto a la ventana llamo su atención, hizo un poco de memoria y recordó que la Hyuga la traía consigo el dia de ayer –"¿Qué habrá allí dentro?"– pensó curioso, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando unos ligeros y delicados golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.<em>

– _¿N-Naruto-kun…mmm puedo pasar?– pregunto un tanto nerviosa la ojiperla, reconoció al instante esa melodiosa voz acompañada de ese inconfundible tartamudeo, –"Tal vez venga por su canasta"– pensó el ojiazul._

–_Adelante– respondió serio mientras se incorporaba para sentirse más cómodo_

–_Buenos días– saludo con respeto la azabache mientras realizaba una ligera reverencia_

–_Buenos días– respondió confundido por su última acción._

–_Eh mmm como estas– pregunto mientras se quedaba de pie al final de la cama._

–_Bien como podrás notar– expreso un tanto sarcástico._

–_Oh s-si…– respondió con timidez y vergüenza –Mmm l-lo siento s-si t-te estoy incomodando…y-yo vine a de-dejarte e-esto–susurro mientras se acercaba tímidamente a él, lo vio fruncir el ceño –E-es un poco d-de r-ramen– le aclaro al verlo mirarla desconfiadamente, trago saliva sonoramente y se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de controlar sus nervios, no quería hacer ninguna estupidez ni ponerse en ridículo así que coloco cuidadosamente la bolsa sobre el buró y se dedicó a acomodar la mesa desplegable frente al rubio, el simplemente observaba cada movimiento de la ojiluna –Teuchi-san l-le mando a-a N-Naruto-kun ramen d-de miso dijo que era s-su favorito– argumento para intentar aligerar el silencioso ambiente, con delicadeza saco un bol mediano cubierto con un plástico para evitar que el contenido se enfriara y lo coloco sobre la mesa, tomo los palillos y los puso a un lado del bol, también saco unas servilletas y una caja que contenía bolas de arroz y ensalada y otra más pequeña con dangos y por ultimo un pequeño termo y un vaso –Es té negro, mmm n-no sabía cuál era t-tu f-favorito si no te g-gusta y-yo…_

–_Porque haces esto Hinata– interrumpió el blondo mirando de manera suspicaz la comida_

–_Eh… yo mmm bueno s-solo intento…c-creí que esto t-tal v-vez te haría s-sentir me-mejor– susurro apenada por otra de sus imprudencias._

– _¿Acaso me tienes lastima?– pregunto con el ceño fruncido_

_Y-yo jamás l-le tendría la-lastima a N-Naruto-kun- exclamo exaltada por tal insinuación –Y-yo admiro a N-Naruto-kun porque yo lo…– cayó abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de confesar, otra vez._

– _¿Me admiras? ¿Por qué?– pregunto suspicaz por tal declaración._

– _¿Por qué?– repitió para ella misma, tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire –Porque eres una persona increíble, con un gran corazón– susurro mirándolo directamente –Siempre te has esforzado por salir a delante, sin importar los obstáculos que se crucen en tu camino, has luchado tanto por tus sueños, por alcanzar tu más sagrada meta, el ser Hokage, que sin darte cuenta te volviste un ejemplo a seguir de muchos, te volviste una parte importante en la vida de todos, alguien tan reconocido y admirado, te volviste nuestra salvación– susurro con devoción –Yo siempre he creído en ti y en tus palabras no porque siempre lo anduvieras gritando a los cuatro vientos si no por tu lucha constante y tu grandiosa determinación y aunque en aquella época muchas personas no te creían yo sí, fui un testigo silencio de tus esfuerzos por ser mejor y de tu fuerte convicción de jamás rendirte ya que ese es tu camino ninja, siempre tienes una sonrisa para todo, ya sea bueno o malo y eso me motivo a querer superarme, yo quería ser como tú y aun lo sigo deseando, siempre has sido mi ejemplo a seguir Naruto-kun– inhalo una fuerte cantidad de oxígeno, se sentía eufórica de haber compartido sus pensamientos y sentimientos de manera clara y concisa al amor de su vida, sin un inminente desmayo._

_El ojiazul por su parte estaba impactado por la forma en la que se había expresado, era tal el sentimiento y la pasión que expuso en cada palabra que aun sentía la agradable sensación que le provocaron tales palabras, de repente una duda lo asalto._

–_Una vez le dije a alguien que yo no podría convertirme en Hokage si no podía salvar a un amigo– susurro con seriedad –Me prometí a mí mismo y a muchas personas que lo rescataría de la obscuridad y lo traería de vuelta a casa… ¿Y qué fue lo que en realidad? hice lo mate– expreso con ironía –Ni siquiera pude cumplir mi parte como amigo, ahora dime ¿Cómo puedo ser Hokage si ni siquiera puedo cumplir mis promesas?– pregunto mirándola con dolor._

–_En realidad yo creo que no has roto tu promesa– respondió con seriedad – Cumpliste tu promesa, lo liberaste de la obscuridad y lo trajiste de vuelta, tal vez no de manera física pero si de manera espiritual– añadió al verlo fruncir el ceño –Uchiha-san ya no está solo ni tampoco inmerso en un lugar obscuro, ahora ha vuelto a encontrarse con la luz que siempre anhelo, el amor de su hermano ese es su fuente de luz para liberarlo de la obscuridad, además ha regresado a casa, su hogar son su clan, su familia, lo trajiste de vuelta al lugar donde debe de estar, ellos son su luz y su hogar ese es el lugar en donde él debe de estar, eso es por lo que Uchiha-san siempre lucho– susurro, lo observo con un semblante serio y pensativo guardo silencio para que el asimilara sus palabras al no ver ningún intento de el por hablar, agrego –Tal vez pienses que eso no era justo, que el también formaba parte importante en tu vida, que el debería vivir y ser feliz aquí contigo con su equipo ¿Pero estas seguro que eso es lo que él quería?– no quiso escuchar la respuesta porque sabía que el tenía que pensarla con claridad –Yo perdí a mi Niisan y me dolió mucho su partida ya que él era de las pocas personas que en verdad creía en mí, que me protegían, y me apreciaban por el simple hecho de quererme, al principio fue duro no tenerlo a mi lado– callo por un momento ya que aún le seguía pesando –Pero me di cuenta que Neji-Niisan obtuvo lo que siempre quiso, su libertad, dejo de ser un pájaro enjaulado para convertirse en una hermosa ave, libre de volar tan alto como le fuera posible y yo soy feliz sabiendo que Niisan es feliz en donde quiera que este, y tu deberías de pensar lo mismo ¿Qué ganas con culparte por la muerte de Uchiha-san?...nada solo tristeza yo te sugiero que veas el lado positivo de esta situación, ahora Uchiha-san descansa en paz, ¿Comprendes? la paz que había perdido la volvió a recuperar, él ahora está en un lugar mejor, no le quitaste la vida a tu mejor amigo al contrario se la devolviste– lo vio agachar la cabeza en un claro gesto por ocultar su llanto, no hizo ningún intento por consolarlo porque ella lo que había dicho no eran palabras de consolación y pésame al contrario eran para hacerlo recapacitar, lo que ella quería era volverlo a ver sonreír._

–_Sasuke quería ser Hokage para cambiar la ideología de las naciones– agrego el rubio al poco rato_

–_Neji-Niisan quería unificar al clan y yo estoy intentando cumplir su sueño…no siempre obtenemos lo que queremos Naruto-kun, habrá ocasiones en las que tendrás que tomar decisiones difíciles pero yo sé que todo lo harás para bien…serás el mejor Hokage que konoha haya tenido no solo porque ese es tu objetivo sino porque ese ese también era el sueño de tu mejor amigo– agrego convencida de su declaración, le sonrió tímidamente para darle ánimos._

– _¿Prometes que estarás ahí cuando me convierta en Hokage?– pregunto mientras la tomaba de las manos y la miraba agradecido, la ojiperla respingo por el contacto pero no se alejó._

–_Lo prometo Naruto-kun– susurro con una seguridad que sorprendió al rubial._

–_Gracias Hinata– susurro el ojiazul mientras daba un ligero apretón a las manos femeninas que aun sostenía, para transmitirle con ese gesto su entero agradecimiento –Siempre tienes las palabras correctas para infundirme seguridad cuando creo estar perdido, en verdad gracias– le dedico una sonrisa sincera, la vio sonreír apenada soltó sus manos delicadamente y después sonrió zorrunamente al recordar algo divertido._

–_Es la primera vez que hablas sin tartamudear y en verdad hablaste mucho– expreso levantando las cejas de manera divertida, la ojiperla por su parte se sonrojo furiosamente y comenzó a boquear intentando decir algo. _

–_N-Na-Naruto-k-kun…yo– tartamudeo nerviosamente sin poder controlarse y se sonrojo aún más por ello._

–_Tranquila Hinata, no te vayas a desmayar por favor– agrego medio divertido medio preocupado al verla hiperventilar. –Porque no mejor me acompañas a desayunar, en verdad muero de hambre y esto se ve delicioso– agrego para calmar el ambiente_

–_Cl-claro– susurro tímida mientras se sentaba delicadamente al borde de la cama quedando casi de frente al rubio, se sonrieron mutuamente. _

–_Provecho– exclamaron ambos mientras se disponían a degustar los alimentos. _

**Fin del flashback**

–"_No cumpliste con tu promesa Hinata"–_ pensó dolido, se levantó abruptamente intentando controlar un inminente llanto pero no pudo, la extraña tanto, necesitaba de ella, la quería de vuelta, callo de rodillas sosteniéndose su cabeza con ambas manos y dejo salir todas esas lagrimas que había retenido por años, lloro amargamente sin nadie que lo consolara, recordó tantas cosas como su primer beso, su primera cita, sus desplantes, su ruptura, su muerte.

–Perdóname Hina, perdóname– susurro a la nada envuelto en un mar de lágrimas –Te amo tanto…yo no sé qué hacer– admitió lo que por tantos años negó –Cada día se vuelve más difícil vivir sin ti a mi lado, te extraño más que a nada en este mundo– confeso a la soledad que lo embargaba, siguió llorando porque su "Muro de indiferencia" se había desmoronado sin que él se diera cuenta y el dolor de su partida lo había azotado como nunca, lloro hasta cansarse y terminar dormido en frio suelo de su obscura habitación.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La caravana llego a Konoha al 5 día de viaje, un día antes de la gran celebración, y tal como la Hokage lo había prometido, un grupo de ninjas Ambu los esperaba a la entrada, les dieron una cordial bienvenida y los condujeron hacia la zona donde se asentarían, estaba ceca de las zonas de entrenamiento un poco alejada del centro de la ciudad, además contaba con un pequeño sistema de arroyos y riachuelos tal como lo habían sugerido. Cuando la matriarca y su familia descendieron del carruaje los demás acompañantes realizaron una singular venia, colocaron una mano sobre el corazón e inclinaron ligeramente la cabeza, esa era su manera especial de mostrar su respeto. Los ambus miraron extrañados hacia la familia, sus elegantes y sofisticados Kimonos sobresalían de los presentes pero lo que en verdad llamaba la atención era el velo semitransparente que cubría su cabeza y cuello por completo en la coronilla tenían cadenas doradas que suponían mantenían fijo el accesorio.

–Gracias por su amable hospitalidad– exclamo la líder del Clan.

–No hay nada que agradecer Kawamura-sama– respondió el líder del escuadrón –Hokage-sama se pregunta si requerirán ayuda para montar su campamento.

–Oh no será necesario mi hija se encargara de eso verdad Kirei-chan

–Claro que si Okaa-san– respondió con voz gentil una joven mujer de complexión delgada, estatura media, y con porte elegante. –Seiryu-kun, Rei-kun me ayudarían– pidió amablemente a su hijo y hermano, los nombrados solamente asistieron, algunos guardias se unieron a ellos mientras los demás se alejaban un poco de la zona, el escuadrón Ambu miro suspicaz hacia ellos no entendían que es lo que realizarían pero se mantendrían en guardia por si ocurría un incidente.

Realizaron un circulo en lo más alto del claro, los 8 guardias y los dos príncipes se desplegaron alrededor de la mujer al menos a unos 5 metros de distancia de ella, se colocaron en posición del loto, con las palmas juntas frente a su pecho y los ojos cerrados, mientras tanto la joven cerro los ojos y comenzó a acumular chakra, los ninjas de Konoha sintieron un ligero escalofrió al ver a todo el clan hacer lo mismo que la femenina. Un incremento de chakra se sintió en el lugar y observaron con asombro como el agua de los arroyos que los rodeaban comenzó a elevarse hasta formar una barrera a su alrededor, se miraron extrañados jamás habían visto un jutsu como ese.

–Invocación, surgimiento del Jardín Sagrado– exclamo la chica mientras colocaba ambas palmas sobre el suelo. Al instante pequeñas raíces comenzaron a brotar del suelo y fueron creciendo de forma rápida mientras una luz tenue los cubría el capital del escuadrón Ambu hizo una seña a los demás para retarse del lugar pero la voz de la líder los detuvo.

–Por favor manténganse en su lugar, solo cierren los ojos yo les avisare cuando puedan abrirlos– pidió con voz serena, estos sin más hicieron lo que ella les pidió, un ligero movimiento en el suelo los hizo tambalearse pero no abrieron los ojos hasta que se les comunicara la contrario.

–Ya podéis abrirlos– expreso la mujer, mientras ellos obedecían les miro con curiosidad con las máscaras puestas no podía describir su estado pero estaba completamente segura de que se encontraban sorprendidos –Bienvenidos a los "Jardines Kawashi Fuji"* también conocidos como el Jardín de la "Mano de Buda"*–

El lugar donde antes era un llano ahora se encontraba rodeados de árboles altos con flores en tonos blancos, violetas, doradas, azules y rosas, estas median más de ½ metro de longitud y colgaban de sus ramas como cascadas, al centro una imponente mansión se alzaba rodeada de pequeñas pero elegantes cabañas, los arroyos ahora rodeaban los troncos de cada árbol lo cual daba la impresión de estar flotando sobre el agua, miraron a su alrededor con asombro ellos se encontraban en un camino de piedra que conducía hacia la mansión y conectaba con el puente que daba a la salida, el líder Ambu carraspeo para recuperar la compostura y se giró hacia la mujer que estaba reunida ya con su familia.

–Es un honor para nosotros ser dignos de presenciar tan singular belleza Kawamura-sama, esperamos que su estancia en Konoha sea de su agrado, sin más nosotros nos retiramos para no invadir su privacidad– hablo con un tono reacio y grave –Lady Tsunade espera contar mañana con su presencia para el nombramiento del próximo Hokage y además solicita su presencia pasado mañana en la torre Hokage para aclarar algunos puntos importantes de su estancia ante el Honorable consejo y el nuevo líder– agrego en el mismo tono.

– Ahí estaremos– respondió mientras retiraba el velo de su rostro –Que tengan una agradable tarde– despidió a los ninjas, los cuales sin más desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

-O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O-

El ojiazul se encontraba nervioso muy nervioso, el día más esperado por todos había llegado, estaba encerrado solo en una de las tantas habitaciones de la torre Hokage, se sentía cansado y además tenía una cara que representaba su estado un tanto ebrio, el día de ayer se había puesto a beber como si la vida dependiera de ello intentando aminorar todos sus pesares, respiro pausadamente para intentar calmarse y poner la mejor cara de felicidad que tenía, escucho unos leves toques en la puerta, exhalo todo el aire, el momento había llegado. Se dirigió hacia allí y sin más salió de la habitación, observo a Sakura ataviada en un elegante kimono rosa, rodo los ojos _–"Típico"–_ pensó aburrido.

–Estás listo Naruto– pregunto la pelirosa mientras se terminaba de acomodar su elaborado peinado

–Acaso no se nota– respondió sarcástico, comenzó a caminar hacia la azotea de la torre sin siquiera dignarse a esperarla.

* * *

><p>–Gracias a todos los presentes por asistir a esta celebración con motivo al 5° Aniversario de la Consolidación oficial de la Alianza Shinobi, es para nosotros un honor que se celebre en esta ocasión aquí en Konohagakure– exclamo fuertemente la rubia ojimiel quien vestía el tradicional traje de Hokage –Esta noche, es una noche especial para nosotros los habitantes de Konoha y queremos compartirla con todos ustedes, es la primera vez que estamos reunidos todos los Kages–<p>

Al instante los 4 kages hicieron acto de presencia del lado derecho de la rubia, empezando por la Mizukage, seguida del Kazekage, después el Tsuchikage y por último el Raikage, todos saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza a una gran multitud de aldeanos y visitantes que vitoreaba eufórica

–Así como los señores feudales de las 5 naciones– agrego la ojimiel mientras de su lado izquierdo aparecían los feudales de la misma manera que los kages solo que esta vez el feudal del país de fuego estaba al principio –antes este evento se consideraba íntimo de cada aldea, pero esta ocasión es diferente, como lo es ahora nuestra nueva vida, el mundo entero presenciara el nombramiento del nuevo Hokage– grito esto último causando más fulgor en presentes, fulgor que aumento a niveles insospechados al ver aparecer al "Héroe de mundo" sonriéndoles y saludándoles con un movimiento de mano. –Hoy 12 de octubre del año en curso a casi 6 años de la culminación de la 4° Gran Guerra Ninja, por el poder que se confiere como líder de Konohagakure yo Tsunade Senju 5° Hokage renuncio al tan honorable título y sedo mi legado a Uzumaki Naruto primogénito del 4° Hokage, Namikaze Minato, discípulo de Jiraiya uno los 3 legendarios Sannin, Héroe de la 4 guerra, salvador de las 5 grandes Naciones, y ahora 6° Hokage de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas– expreso con respecto y seriedad mientras se quitaba el sombrero de Hokage y se lo colocaba al rubio. "Viva Uzumaki Naruto" gritaba la multitud "Viva el 6° Hokage"

–Yo Uzumaki Naruto agradezco a todos los presentes su incondicional apoyo, desde pequeño soñé con llegar a ser Hokage para ser reconocido y ahora que mi sueño se ha hecho realidad no hago más que agradecer a aquellas personas que creyeron en mí y que estuvieron apoyándome siempre, prometo cuidar de esta aldea, mi aldea y seguir manteniendo la voluntad de fuego siempre encendida en los corazones de todos, prometo ser el mejor Hokage que Konohagakure haya tenido nunca, siempre guiado por los principios y enseñanzas de mis antecesores y Senseis, porque ellos me mostraron el camino que debía seguir si quería cumplir mi meta – exclamo fuerte y claro aquel dialogo que había escrito hace muchos años con ayuda de la ojiperla, mientras imaginaban como sería el evento, a pesar de que Sakura le había vuelto a escribir su discurso esta vez decidió decir algo que naciera de él algo que demostrara su anterior esencia y la de la ojiluna –Siempre he dicho que no existen los caminos cortos, y lo sigo manteniendo, para obtener lo que queremos debemos luchar arduamente y no rendirnos nunca, esa es la enseñanza que yo puedo otorgarles, porque este es mi camino ninja– miro a todos aquellos que lo alababan como si fuera un dios, tal vez se sentiría eufórico y feliz si pudiera tener a su lado a aquellas personas que creyeron fielmente en él, sus padres, su padrino, su mejor amigo, su corazón, suspiro sonoramente había llegado el momento de decir aquella parte que no le agradaba, solo para complacer a lo demás. –Hoy quiero presentarles a la persona que siempre ha estado conmigo en los momentos difíciles así como los más emotivos y alegre de mi vida, aquella persona que fue un pilar en mi vida, y que con sus sabias palabras me daba la fuerza para continuar adelante, quiero presentarles a la persona más importante para mí– estiro una mano hacia el frente mientras giraba lentamente hacia su lado izquierdo.

–Ella es…– antes de llegar a decir su nombre o tan siquiera poder hacerle alguna seña a la pelirosa para que se acercara, su azulina vista hizo conexión con una perlada, una que lo miraba con admiración e intriga, eran los ojos más expresivos del mundo, aquellos que trasmitían paz y tranquilidad a quien los miraba, eran los ojos de la persona que más amaba –¡Hinata!– exclamo incrédulo, parpadeo intentando deshacer la ilusión pero al abrirlos ella seguía allí mirándolo fijamente, se veía tan hermosa, tan radiante, tan viva, salto hacia el vacío sin importarle los gritos furiosos de Sakura o el silencio rotundo que se creó, cayó al suelo de manera nada elegante y se apresuró hacia el lugar donde estaba su Hinata, el sombrero le estorbaba un poco pero no se lo quito, eso sería una falta de respeto, se abrió paso entre la multitud con leves empujones quería hacerlos volar pero debía controlarse, cuando hubo llegado al sitio, una desilusión lo embargo por completo allí no estaba, solo muchos pares de ojos grises que lo miraban extrañados, giro sobre su propio eje intentando reconocerla pero no había nadie, cerro sus ojos por un momento y activo su modo sennin para localizar su chakra, pero eso tampoco funciono, allí no había rastro de la Hyuga, apretó los puños y decidió marcharse de ese lugar, camino hacia un pequeño banco y se subió para llamar la atención de los presentes – Lamento decirles esto pero no me siento bien ahora, gracias por su asistencia es para mí un honor tenerlos aquí, yo me retiro, pero disfruten de las atracciones, habrá fuegos artificiales, Buenas Noches a todos– exclamo lo más fuerte que pudo, realizo una reverencia y desapareció en un parpadeo.

–La emoción lo ha alterado un poco pero no se preocupen sigamos con la fiesta– exclamo la ojimiel a todos los presentes que sin más comenzaron a dispersarse hacia los diferentes puestos que allí había

* * *

><p>–Ahhhhhhhhh– grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitieron, había sido tan real <em>–"Ella estaba allí"–<em> pensó agobiado, estaba seguro de que no fue una ilusión _–"Vino a cumplir su promesa"– _se dejó caer sobre la dura roca –No me defraudaste– susurro para sí mismo –No te defraudare Hinata– exclamo al tiempo que se acostaba y miraba fijamente el cielo nocturno, repleto de estrellas y con una luna llena tan brillante y hermosa que le sacaron una sonrisa, se quedó ahí sobre la cabeza de su padre esculpida en el monte Hokage, no quería hablar con nadie y si regresaba a su casa tendría que soportan quejas que solo lo lograrían poner de malas y alterarlo más, esta noche sus pensamientos se los dedicaría solo a la ojiperla y porque no, también a su futura aijada, ya mañana, después de la reunión arreglaría lo demás.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

– ¿Kaa-san crees que sea apropiado que vallamos todos?– pregunto intrigado un joven de tez clara, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules claro casi rayando al gris, vestido con un sofisticado kimono en color negro

–Por supuesto que si Rei-kun– exclamo la nombrada quien vestía un Kimono en tono salmón con bordados dorados en el cuello y mangas y un obi de color rojo, su cabello gris estaba recogido en un molote y sujetado con dos elegantes palillos chinos.

– ¿Obaa-sama yo también puedo entrar? – pregunto un pequeño castaño ataviado en un Kimono blanco, mientras ponía una carita de cachorrito regañado para convencer a su abuela en caso de que dijera que no.

–Claro que si Ne-chan– respondió la mayor con una sonrisa

– ¡Obaa-sama! – regaño el pequeño al escuchar el honorifico –El "chan" no, lo recuerda– argumento cruzándose de brazos.

–Seiryu-kun, sabes que Okaa-san no lo hace por molestarte, al contrario a ella le agrada decirte así– expreso una joven de cabello negro peinado en una elaborada trenza, su piel era blanca y usaba un hermoso kimono de color azul marino con detalles plateados e incrustaciones de piedras doradas en el cuello.

–Lo se Okaa-san pero Obaa-sama y yo prometimos no decir el honorifico "chan", mientras estuviéramos aquí– susurro acercándose a su madre y abrazándola por la cintura.

–Bueno entonces que te parece si te llamamos por tu verdadero nombre y completo– sugirió la morena, el castaño menor simplemente asintió – Ok bueno entonces Ne…–

–Disculpe la interrupción Kirei-hime, pero ya hemos llegado– expreso el guardia un poco avergonzado.

–Oh no hay problema Shiroi-san– contesto gentilmente mientras el pequeño hacia un lindo puchero.

–Mmm Obaa-sama tendremos que usar los velos– pregunto el infante antes de que todos bajaran.

–No cariño, recuerda que solo los usamos cuando llegamos a una ciudad o aldea, ahora que ya estamos asentados aquí no será necesario, vale– le explico mientras revolvía su larga cabellera castaña –Bueno hay que bajar, tenemos una reunión importante a la que asistir y la puntualidad es necesaria–

* * *

><p>Se adentraron a la edificación guiados por un guardia, quien los anunciaría ante el consejo, caminaron durante 10 minutos aproximadamente, se detuvieron frente a una imponente puerta de roble, el joven ninja toco varias veces antes de avisar que ellos estaban allí.<p>

* * *

><p>El Uzumaki miro suspicaz a sus acompañantes, del lado derecho estaba Shino como líder del clan Abúrame, le seguía, Inoushi representando al clan Yamanaka, después Chouji al clan Akimichi, luego Konohamaru al clan Sarutobi y por ultimo Shikamaru representando al clan Nara, del lado izquierdo estaba su sensei, Kakashi Hatake, después Kiba como líder del clan Inuzuka, seguido de Hanabi y Hiashi ambos como representantes del clan Hyuga, y por último la 5° Hokage Tsunade acompañada de Shizune y Tonton.<p>

–Bueno parece que ya estamos todos reunidos no– dijo el ojiazul después de estar 15 minutos esperando a que todos llegaran.

–No todavía faltan…– exclamo la ojimiel antes de ser interrumpida por unos leves toques en la puerta.

–Adelante– dijo el ojiazul un poco demasiado fuerte, casi de inmediato un ninja entro y realizo una leve reverencia.

–Disculpe Hokage-sama, La familia Kawamura esta aquí– expreso el joven con voz respetuosa.

–Hazlos pasar– respondió sin más el blondo, recibiendo como respuesta un simple "Hai", todo mundo giro la vista hacia la puerta esperando poder conocer a dicha familia, unos instantes después apareció en el campo de visión de todos, una mujer de edad avanzada pero de inigualable belleza, seguida de ella un joven atractivo se colocó a su lado izquierdo quedando junto a la puerta, y por ultimo una hermosa joven se colocó del otro lado de la mujer, un silencio rotundo inundo por completo la habitación, todo mundo tenía la vista clavada en la hermosa joven, absolutamente nadie hacia y decía nada, parecía que estaban en completo shock.

–Buenos días yo soy Kawamura Yukiko, matriarca del clan Kawamura– carraspeo la mujer, frunció un poco el ceño al no ver ninguna reacción por parte de los presentes –Ellos son mis hijos Kawamura Rei– señalo hacia el joven quien realizo una cordial reverencia –Y Kawamura Kirei– la joven imito las acciones de su hermano.

–Es un gusto para nosotros, el que hayan podido recibirnos– dijo la morena con una voz armoniosa, realizando otra reverencia y sonriéndoles cálidamente.

La familia Kawamura se quedó extrañada por el comportamiento que estaban mostrando los líderes de la aldea, ellos miraban incrédulos hacia la pelinegra, un momento después el Hokage se levantó de manera abrupta de su silla y se dirigió a paso agigantado hacia la joven, se notaba eufórico, se plantó frente a ella sin poder apartar la vista de su rostro, la chica se había sentido un poco intimidada al ser el centro de atención de todas aquellas miradas pero ahora al tener tan cerca unos brillantes ojos azules mirándola como si fuera lo más sagrado del mundo se sintió cohibida y sin poder controlarlo un sonrojo adorno sus pálidas mejillas.

–Hi-Hinata– susurro el blondo, sentía su cuerpo entero temblar de emoción al tenerla frente a él, y saber que esta vez no era un sueño ni una ilusión, ella estaba ahí, su Hinata estaba allí, junto a él, tan hermosa como solo ella podía ser, se veía diferente con el flequillo recogido y con el cabello completamente atado, sus delicadas facciones resaltaban demasiado con el ligero maquillaje que traía puesto y se podía apreciar su perfecto cuerpo por el elegante kimono que usaba, pero seguía siendo su Hinata, Kami quería abrazarla, besarla, hundir su cabeza entre su níveo cuello y aspirar su delicado aroma, pero por desgracia su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él quería, carraspeo un poco para poder hablar sin ningún problema, pero antes que siquiera un sonido escapara de su garganta una tímida vocecilla se escuchó.

–Mami– susurro el pequeño castaño al tiempo que salía de detrás de su madre, se había sentido intimidado al ver de reojo a todas esas personas por eso decidió esconderse, pero al no escuchar nada decidió salir de su resguardo.

– ¿M-Mami?– pregunto a aturdido el blondo al ver a un pequeño niño medio escondido detrás de la ojiperla.

–Oh disculpen– expreso apenada la azabache ignorando el nombre por el que la llamo, se giró lentamente hacia su lado derecho, y unos instantes después coloco a un lado de ella a un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 4 años, tenía el cabello largo y en un tono castaño, su piel blanca contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos perlas, una versión masculina de la pelinegra –Les presento a Kawamura Neji, mi Hijo– exclamo con una voz orgullosa.

Naruto simplemente escucho la exclamación de sorpresa de todos, el sonido de algo o alguien caer y el grito angustiado de Kiba y Hiashi, todo eso antes de que su mente se quedara en blanco y solo una frase fuera repetida constantemente _– "Kawamura Neji, mi Hijo"–_

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el cuarto capítulo! ¿Impactante no?<p>

Primero que nada quiero agradeceros por los:

**Favorites y Followers** a:

.g

Sakurafer2

Jnatan1395

Jime otakuHime

Salome Kassandra

Y los** Reviews** a:

**Patricia Hyuga:** _Wouu demasiadas emociones, ¿Estas bien? No me gustaría ser la causante de un paro cardiaco…y bueno tus oraciones han sido escuchadas "he aquí la continuación"…alabado sea el señor ^_^ espero y te guste y en verdad no quiero causarte ningún problema del corazón u.u_

**Namikaze Nikkita:**_ Jaja bueno tal vez ya no sea tan estilo Itachi, nose creo que no quedo como yo esperaba yo solo espero y te agrade, mmm y bueno yo te recomiendo que coloques un colchón debajo de tu asiento ya que lo que sigue será algo como decirlo "alarmante y muy fuerte" y también prepara unos Klinex!_

**Liseth tkm:** _Dios que te puedo decir chica, tus supociones eran correctas ¡Hinata-chan está viva! ¡VIVA! ...no quiero romperte el corazón, pero solo te puedo decir que habrá momentos un poco muy tristes con respecto al Naruhina, el momento de revelar el pasado ha llegado…espero y este capítulo te agrade y no sabes lo feliz que me hizo saber que tenía una fan eso en vedad me motiva así muuuchiisiiimooo. Te mando un abrazo y bueno solo sigue luchando._

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció? Si fue una bomba o ya mejor abandono la historia, que digo la historia, abandono fanfiction. Espera ansiosa sus comentarios, favoritos y "síganme los buenos" (Reviews, favorites, y followers) y ya si no hay lo interpretare como un "Deja de escribir estupideces"<p>

Bueno si es que quieren que la siga continuando, a partir del siguiente capítulo, se comenzara a revelar el pasado y lo que le sucedió a Hinata muajaja. Pero tal vez me tarde un poco más en subirlos, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y casi no me queda tiempo para escribir. Prometo no tardar demasiado

También quiero aclarar un detalle, sé que a muchos no les agrada el ShikaIno, y por eso dejaran de leer esta historia, pero bueno yo solo quiero argumentar algo a mi favor, este ShikaIno surgió después de la muerte de Hinata, con Ino sufriendo ataques y crisis pues no tuvo ni el más mínimo chance de conquistar a Sai, y con Shikamaru cuidando siempre de ella, pues las misiones a Suna no le era posible realizarlas y así su "relación" con Temari se desmorono, así que el romance entre Shikatema y SaiIno se vio frustrado. Pero no se preocupen tampoco me voy a poner melosa con el ShikaIno, ellos solamente saldrán cuando sea necesario y ya. Así como todos los demás XD.

* * *

><p>Con respecto a las palabras bueno este es su significado según google:<p>

**Shiroi*: **Blanco

**Kawamura*: **Ciudad del río

**Yukiko*: **Niña de nieve

**Kirei*: **Hermosa

**Seiryu*: **Dragón de color azul representante del punto cardinal Este y simboliza el elemento agua

**Kou*: **Príncipe

**Jardines Kawashi Fuji*: **Se encuentra en la ciudad de Kitakyushu Fukuoka, es uno de los jardines botánicos más hermosos de Japón su atractivo principal es el túnel. (Es tan Kawaii * 3 *)

**Mano de Buda*: **Nombre con el que se les conoce en Japón a las glicinias o también conocidas como flor de pluma.

* * *

><p>Sin más los dejo con mas dudas hasta el siguiente capitulo n.n Besos!<p> 


	5. Aviso Importante

Queridos lectores:

Primero que nada quiero agradeceros por los reviews, favorites y followers que habéis dejado plasmados en este fic. Me es muy grato para mí el leerlos y recibirlos, en verdad muchas gracias.

El motivo por el cual escribo estas palabras en vez de subir la continuación es porque, por el momento, esta historia estará suspendida. Sé que este tipo de noticias no son nada agradables.

Cuando comencé a escribir la historia, ya tenía una visión de todo el proceso (Tengo las ideas principales, plasmadas en mi libreta especial), mencione que el motivo de mi inspiración había sido el manga 693 y me había prometido no leer el manga ni ver la serie, pero al enterarme que estaba a solo capítulos de terminar, pues no pude contenerme y los vi, al principio eso me dio un poco más de inspiración pero al saber que se estrenaría una película THE LAST me quede shokeada por un casi confirmado (Debo permanecer neutral en todo este NH) NaruHina, con Hinata de protagonista, una bufanda larga y un antagonista súper sexy que quiere a Hinata, pues mis ideas se han esfumado. Y ahora no sé cómo continuar la historia, no son mis típicos bloqueos mentales (Esos con una buena lectura los desvanezco), esto es diferente, son mis emociones las que me bloquean, la tristeza de saber que Naruto está a un manga y un epilogo de terminar, locamente feliz y emocionada por la película, desesperada y ansiosa por verla. Tal vez piensen "hmmp que escusas más tontas", pero he esperado un momento NH ÉPICO desde hace 8 años y dios lo único que habita mi mente es "Quiero ver The last". Mi Imaginación esta en ceros por el momento y yo lo que quiero pedirles es "tiempo". Tiempo para aclarar mis pensamientos y tiempo para ver qué tan afectado se verá "siempre a tu lado" por el final del manga, no abandonare esta historia la terminare cueste lo que cueste así ya no tenga seguidores, no la dejare inconclusa.

Les prometo avisarles cuando la valla a seguir redactando, con respecto a las otras dos historias (Nacidas de mi imaginación) "Locamente enamorada" y "Por una apuesta" algunos me han pedido epílogo, y lo haré pero también denme tiempo. Estoy haciendo una adaptación de un libro llamado "A todos los chicos de los que me enamore" de Jenny Han, como es una adaptación pues no tengo problemas de creatividad. Así que por el momento será mi único fic activo.

Me duele darles esta noticia pero tampoco quiero dejarlos con un mal sabor de boca al ya no actualizarla. Yo espero de todo corazón puedan entenderme y me haría muy, muy feliz el que alguien me diga que esperara por la actualización.

Reitero mis agradecimientos y mis disculpas. Los quiere y aprecia.

Jane

P.D: Denme al menos dos meses, bueno tampoco tanto pero si denme tiempo. Por favor!


End file.
